


'39

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fake Science, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: Non ricordava molto delle parole di Sara, in quel pomeriggio di maggio in cui ancora nevicava fitto su Praga, ma di Georgij ricordava ogni gesto, come se lo avesse registrato e se lo fosse riguardato ogni dannato giorno della sua vita da quel momento in poi. Ricordava la sua camicia di un viola lucido e dal taglio pretenzioso, le sue mani bianche e lunghe che si muovevano nell’aria mentre parlava – Georgij aveva quello strano modo di toccarti senza sfiorarti davvero, come se cercasse costantemente di tirarti dentro i suoi racconti drammatici, e la cosa gli era piaciuta parecchio, senza nemmeno che riuscisse a trovarvi una spiegazione logica.L'anno è il '39, sì, ma del 37° secolo, e l'Era della Colonizzazione Spaziale è nella sua fase più feroce e scoordinata: navi salpano verso sistemi solari lontani alla ricerca di nuovi pianeti per un'umanità che non smette di crescere. Su una di queste ci sono Sara Crispino e Georgij Popovič. Peccato che Michele Crispino sia bloccato sulla Terra e le speranze di successo della missione Blackstar 5 non siano mai state tanto basse...[Partecipa allo "SciFi Fest" indetto da Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it]





	1. #1: In the year of '39 assembled here the Volunteers (49. Colonizzazione)

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo Sci-Fi Fest “Sci-Fi Enterprise - Non è mai troppo TARDIS!” di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it  
> ★ Numero Parole: 7341  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 42. Colonizzazione
> 
> Avrei molte cose da dire ma ve le dico nelle note finali, perché sennò SPOILERO.

_In the days when lands were few_  
_Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn_  
_**(’39 | Queen)**_

_5 aprile 3639 d.C._

«Dai, Mishka, non fare così…».

«Vaffanculo, Gosha, hai cominciato tu!».

«… lo so, hai ragione…».

L’atmosfera sintetica e vagamente metallica della sala comunicazioni dell’Astronave per Lunghe Traversate, Lazarus II, era densa di tensione e umida dei singhiozzi chevi  risuonavano, scontrandosi impietosamente contro le pareti concave e bianchissime, di un biancore che Sara Crispino trovava irritante.

Dei tre presenti era l’unica a non piangere, non perché non ne avesse voglia, ma il groppo che le bloccava la gola non saliva né scendeva, e più che avere gli occhi rossi e i pugni stretti, non riusciva a fare molto altro.

Non importava, perché Georgij Popovič, in piedi di fianco a lei con una mano premuta contro la bocca stava spremendo fuori dai suoi condotti lacrimali tutte le lacrime sufficienti a coprire la sua tristezza, quella di Sara e anche quella di un’altra buona trentina di passeggeri non solo per quel giorno ma per i successivi mesi del viaggio che li attendeva.

«Porco cazzo, Sara, di’ qualcosa!».

Gli occhi che la guardavano avevano la sua stessa sfumatura di ametista brillante ma erano decisamente più arrabbiati e capricciosi, come quella voce che la chiamava in un lamento impotente. A Sara non sembrava nemmeno quella di un uomo di ventiquattro anni ma del bimbo di dieci che piantava su un casino colossale ogni volta che si allontanava di più di dieci passi da lui e osava – udite udite – parlare con un bambino che non era lui.

«E che devo dire, Miché? Fai il bravo? Non ti ficcare nei… guai…».

Un singhiozzo e poi silenzio. Sara si premette l’indice e il pollice sulle palpebre strette, nel frenetico tentativo di arginare delle lacrime che stavano arrivando troppo tardi e bruciavano pure da morire. Adesso di chilometri fra lei e suo fratello ce n’erano parecchie centinaia di milioni e non erano nemmeno la distanza massima che avrebbero raggiunto dalla Terra.

«Mishka… ti prometto che arriveremo presto e…».

«Ma che prometti e prometti, vai tu nel Verme a spingere personalmente la nave fino ad Hunky Dory?!».

Le voci di Michele Crispino e di Georgij facevano a gara a chi era più cavernosa e orribilmente arrossata dal pianto e Sara non sapeva come cavarcisi, da quell’impiccio. Sotto il suo sguardo sfocato, Georgij aveva persino allungato una mano in direzione della figura di suo fratello ma tutto ciò che era riuscito a intercettare era l’aria. Per quanto realistico potesse sembrare, l’ologramma di comunicazione che sostava di fronte a loro era soltanto quello e Michele non poteva essere su quella nave, se non in spirito.

Non l’aveva esattamente immaginato così, l’addio con Michele. Non aveva nemmeno immaginato che sarebbe stato così triste né che ci sarebbe stata una terza persona a rendere il tutto ancora più complicato. Si era iscritta alle liste di arruolamento per quella missione spaziale di avanscoperta a sua insaputa. Forte dei suoi altissimi voti all’Accademia di Esplorazioni Spaziali di Praga aveva voluto soltanto mettere più distanza possibile fra lei e il suo gemello.

Non era un ragazzo cattivo, Michele, ma terribilmente soffocante sì. Partire per una missione di colonizzazione di un altro sistema solare, una missione che avrebbe potuto persino essere senza ritorno, le era sembrata una soluzione migliore che restare sulla Terra. Michele faceva sempre in modo di accompagnarla in qualsiasi gruppo di esplorazione e ricerca di ogni dannato pianeta e luna e asteroide che danzasse nella fascia interna del Sistema Solare e la terribile sovrappopolazione del pianeta Terra aveva fatto il resto.

Era stato in quel freddo giorno di maggio, mentre attraversava i corridoi che l’avrebbero portata al primo dei colloqui orientativi che avrebbero deciso della sua idoneità alla missione, che aveva conosciuto Georgij Popovič. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di rosso anche all’epoca e – le aveva detto – aveva deciso di arruolarsi per quel viaggio senza speranza per dimenticare Anya, la donna che lo aveva scaricato dopo cinque anni di fidanzamento. Abbandonare il Sistema Solare e mettere quaranta anni luce di distanza fra lui e il suo cuore infranto gli era sembrato un compromesso accettabile per superare il dolore.

Oh beh, ognuno aveva le sue motivazioni…

«Cazzo, se solo avessero preso anche me…».

Michele aveva ringhiato stancamente, mentre le dita di Georgij attraversavano l’ologramma all’altezza del suo petto, e Sara si rimangiava quei tre o quattro motivi per cui quell’evenienza non avrebbe mai potuto verificarsi. Prima di tutto perché a lei non stava bene l’idea di passare chissà quanto tempo – mesi, nella migliore delle ipotesi – in una nave persa in un corridoio spazio-temporale insieme a suo fratello e al suo poco simpatico fiato sul collo. Poi c’era un altro, antipatico motivo: Michele era mediamente bravo ma non arrivava alle sue punte d’eccellenza né all’accuratezza raffinata di Georgij che, a detta di Sara, era un grandissimo secchione.

E in ogni caso si era accorto troppo tardi di voler partecipare a quella missione. La storia d’amore fra Georgij e Michele era stata fin dal primo istante una questione di cattivi tempismi.

Era stato merito – o colpa, in quel momento Sara si sentiva abbastanza di merda a vederli ridotti a quel modo – se Georgij e Michele si erano conosciuti. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che si sarebbero innamorati l’uno dell’altro – anche se si meritavano, possessivi e melodrammatici com’erano – contando quanto il primo sembrava morbosamente preso dalla sua ex-ragazza e il secondo troppo occupato a proteggere sua sorella pure dalle mosche che le volavano troppo vicino.

E in fondo quella loro sgangherata storia d’amore assomigliava terribilmente a loro due, che la tragedia se la andavano cercando col lanternino: ci avevano messo due mesi solo per capire di essersi irrimediabilmente innamorati l’uno dell’altro, altre due settimane per riuscire a dichiararsi e avevano trascorso i successivi nove mesi e mezzo a starsi addosso, senza poter fare nulla per evitare l’inevitabile. Chi veniva accettato per quel ristrettissimo programma d’élite firmava una liberatoria e non poteva fare marcia indietro – pena il pagamento di multe salatissime che nessun essere umano dallo stipendio comune poteva permettersi di pagare.

«Ma perché devi fare così, Mishka? Il tempo stimato di percorrenza del Ponte è di appena due mesi…».

Georgij sembrava la metà del suo metro e settantotto, mentre continuava a sporgersi in direzione dell’ologramma del suo ragazzo, come se avesse potuto davvero abbracciarlo e portarselo su quella nave, che aveva già superato Plutone e si avvicinava sempre di più alla prima tappa della sua navigazione.

«Col cazzo! “Stimato”… hai detto bene… le navi che sono partite prima di voi manco ci sono arrivate, dall’altra parte! Che cazzo ne so che non vi perdete nel bel mezzo del Verme o finite a fanculo in chissà che punto inculato della Via Lattea, eh?!».

La voce di Michele si era ridotta a un acuto graffiante come carta vetrata ma il suo ologramma appoggiava comunque le mani su quelle di Georgij, come se avesse potuto raggiungerle davvero e toccarle. Non sembravano appartenere nemmeno alla stessa epoca – Michele nei suoi jeans strappati e nella sua maglietta di cotone bianco e Georgij con indosso una delle tute monotonamente grigie in fibra sintetica autopulente, come tutte quelle in dotazione a chi si avventurava per lunghi viaggi dove tutto andava risparmiato, a cominciare dall’energia necessaria a un compito secondario come la pulizia degli indumenti.

E in verità su quel punto Sara non poteva non essere d’accordo con suo fratello gemello: erano tutti inguaribili ottimisti o personalità con tendenze latamente suicide, i cinquecento prescelti per quel lungo viaggio di esplorazione che avrebbe dovuto fare da apripista per la colonizzazione del sistema solare di Hunky Dory – com’era stata ribattezzata la nana rossa Trappist-1.

La loro missione si chiamava Blackstar 5 non certo per un vezzo. C’erano state altre quattro missioni Blackstar negli ultimi sessant’anni e nessuna era riuscita ad arrivare dall’altra parte del Ponte di Einstein-Rosen che avrebbe dovuto accorciare le distanze fra il Sistema Solare terrestre e quello della nana rossa. C’era un problema fondamentale in quella faccenda: i Ponti creati artificialmente diventavano stabili solo una volta che le boe spaziali erano state fissate alle due estremità. Fino a quel momento le possibilità che il cunicolo spazio-temporale si richiudesse all’improvviso collassando sulla nave che lo attraversava, venisse attirato dalla forza gravitazionale di un vicino buco nero o subisse delle alterazioni e si allungasse indefinitamente, spuntando chissà dove all’interno della galassia, erano altissime.

Ma quella era l’Era della Colonizzazione Spaziale e il senso di avventura – o la disperazione per un sistema solare ormai sovraffollato oltre misura – spingeva moltissimi umani ad arruolarsi in avventure suicide, nella speranza di vedere, letteralmente, una luce in fondo al tunnel gravitazionale che si trovavano costretti ad attraversare. E poi Sara non era così disperata: se un merito aveva avuto la missione Blackstar 4, appena otto anni prima, era stata quella di arrivare effettivamente dall’altro lato del Ponte di Einstein-Rosen o Verme che dir si volesse. Il problema era che, dopo quindici anni di navigazione, non c’erano stati sopravvissuti sulla piccola caravella formata da appena dieci elementi, e non era stato possibile installare la boa spaziale dall’altro lato del Ponte per stabilizzarlo.

Secondo i calcoli del nuovo Verme, rimodulato in base ai dati che la scatola nera di Lazarus I era riuscita a trasmettere, una volta spuntata fuori nei pressi di Hunky Dory, questa volta l’attraversamento non avrebbe dovuto durare più di due mesi. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi avrebbero dovuto impiegarci un anno.

E nel frattempo Sara avrebbe messo parecchi sistemi solari di distanza fra sé e Michele. L’affare, un anno prima, le era sembrato vincente sotto ogni punto di vista. Michele si sarebbe finalmente impegnato solo nelle missioni che gli interessavano e lei avrebbe partecipato a una missione di colonizzazione di un nuovo sistema solare: più spazio per lei e un’occasione di crescere per lui.

Georgij aveva complicato le cose notevolmente – e Sara sospettava che avesse un talento raro nel farlo – ma non riusciva a fargliene una colpa. A Michele ci teneva sul serio, anzi, a sentir lui era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata nella sua grama vita piena di dolore e sofferenza.

«Sì… sì, hai ragione, io non ci posso fare niente ma… Mishka, per me questa è solo una parentesi. Io ci voglio credere. Voglio credere che arriveremo prestissimo dall’altra parte e tu ci raggiungerai presto…».

Michele non aveva potuto fare molto per fermare Georgij e Sara. In realtà non aveva potuto fare assolutamente nulla: i suoi voti e i suoi risultati non gli permettevano di iscriversi a un programma per cui, tra le altre cose, le selezioni erano state già belle che chiuse quando si era reso conto di avere l’impellente bisogno di salire sulla Lazarus II. E poi, a quanto pareva, un profilo psicologico _irritabile_ come il suo non era assolutamente fatto per le lunghe permanenze in luoghi chiusi e altamente claustrofobici.

Secondo lui erano un cumulo di stronzate cosmiche e c’entrava ben poco il fatto che ogni volta che si iscrivesse a una missione di routine nella fascia più interna del Sistema Solare, si facesse puntualmente notare per essere quello che sulla navetta di trasporto facesse più casino. Doveva puntualmente assumere ansiolitici, per reggere allo stress di viaggiare in uno spazio ristretto per molti giorni di fila con il solo vuoto cosmico a circondarlo.

Per Sara e Georgij avrebbe speso anche tutto il resto della sua esistenza, su una nave spaziale… che poi, per inciso, le grosse astronavi che si usavano in quel periodo per i viaggi di lunghissima distanza non avevano niente a che vedere con le loro più asfittiche sorelle minori. La nave su cui viaggiavano quei due era una piccola arca con una serra e un complesso sistema di auto-ossigenazione, per non parlare dei nuovissimi motori a fusione nucleare fredda che avrebbero dovuto garantire la propulsione per almeno vent’anni. Quel gigante delle esplorazioni spaziali era dotato di una sua biblioteca digitale interna e di zone ricreative, ogni sforzo era stato speso perché i partecipanti di quella missione arrivassero dall’altra parte vivi.

C’erano ben tre pianeti abitabili che ruotavano attorno ad Hunky Dory, il premio finale era troppo ghiotto per non continuare a rischiare il tutto per tutto e posizionare quella dannata boa spaziale dall’altra parte del Ponte.

«Certo che vi raggiungerò presto. Prestissimo! Sono il primo nella fottuta lista di colonizzazione, te lo sei scordato?!» aveva sbottato Michele e la sua voce per un piccolissimo istante era risuonata più convinta, con quella grinta rabbiosa che lo caratterizzava di solito.

Prenotarsi per essere fra i primi a popolare i nuovi pianeti era stata l’unica mossa che Michele aveva potuto attuare per avvicinarsi il più possibile a sua sorella e al suo ragazzo. Non erano in molti a credere nel successo di quella missione e lui amava vantarsi del fatto di vederci lungo e di avere fiducia nel progresso e che questa volta avevano fatto le cose per bene e… ah, tutte cazzate, in quel preciso istante Michele Crispino avrebbe preferito impiccarsi allo stipite della porta della sua camera, piuttosto che sopportare lo spazio di tempo infinitamente lungo e doloroso di separazione dal suo amato.

In quel momento lo odiava persino, quel bastardo, per essere entrato senza permesso nella sua vita e avergli occupato i pensieri con tanta prepotenza, che si era persino permesso di distrarsi da quello che faceva Sara. Sara… se lo ricordava benissimo il momento in cui gliel’aveva presentato, _il bellimbusto_. Gli veniva da ridere, una bella e grossa risata isterica, se pensava che all’inizio lo aveva scambiato per un corteggiatore di sua sorella.

A detta di Michele chiunque, maschio o femmina che fosse, non vedeva l’ora di farsi sua sorella, perché era una donna bellissima e purissima e mortalmente _ingenua_ , di cui chiunque si sarebbe innamorato all’istante. Non potevano biasimarlo, se aveva sospettato secondi fini da parte di quel gigione che le piagnucolava dietro a proposito di cuori infranti e di vite finite e di nuove avventure da cominciare. Era partito in quarta, eccome se lo aveva fatto, nel mezzo del viale dell’Accademia, mentre quei due superavano il portone d’ingresso assieme e, orrore!, lui le sfiorava una spalla.

Poi Sara li aveva presentati – per tenerlo a bada, perché sapeva benissimo che razza di ragionamenti contorti gli attraversavano l’anticamera del cervello – e lui aveva fatto il madornale errore di guardare Georgij Popovič una volta di troppo. Nei precedenti dieci anni era stato facile ignorare le fitte di gelosia che lo afferravano al petto e gli mandavano il sangue alla testa, ogni volta che qualche scriteriato faceva troppo il carino con Sara: nella maggior parte dei casi la sua gelosia era sempre stata tutta diretta a sua sorella… peccato per il non trascurabile numero di volte in cui Michele si era scoperto mortalmente incazzato per non essere stato lui l’oggetto di quegli interessi.

Con Georgij la faccenda era stata molto più invadente e lui non aveva potuto fare finta di ignorarlo. A dirla tutta la colpa era anche di quel fesso integrale, del modo in cui i suoi occhi troppo blu e troppo malinconici si erano posati su di lui, neanche si fosse trovato davanti un’apparizione celeste. Gliel’aveva persino detto, mesi dopo, quando aveva cominciato a tirar fuori tutte le melensaggini di cui era capace per farsi perdonare il fatto che presto non ci sarebbe stato più al suo fianco.

Temporaneamente, s’intendeva.

« _La prima volta che ti ho visto, mi è preso un colpo, ti giuro… eri così bello… non mi sembravi nemmeno vero!_ ».

Cazzo, se Georgij sapeva essere imbarazzante quando tirava fuori quelle sparate pseudo-romantiche! Però lui non poteva negare di essere stato altrettanto plateale fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati. Non ricordava molto delle parole di Sara, in quel pomeriggio di maggio in cui ancora nevicava fitto su Praga, ma di Georgij ricordava ogni gesto, come se lo avesse registrato e se lo fosse riguardato ogni dannato giorno della sua vita da quel momento in poi. Ricordava la sua camicia di un viola lucido e dal taglio pretenzioso, le sue mani bianche e lunghe che si muovevano nell’aria mentre parlava – Georgij aveva quello strano modo di toccarti senza sfiorarti davvero, come se cercasse costantemente di tirarti dentro i suoi racconti drammatici, e la cosa gli era piaciuta parecchio, senza nemmeno che riuscisse a trovarvi una spiegazione logica.

Ricordava soprattutto la sensazione, solo mentale ma nettissima, di finire a gambe all’aria per il peggior cazzotto allo stomaco della sua vita, quando Sara, qualche ora dopo, gli aveva ripetuto quasi per caso che Georgij Popovič era proprio quel Georgij che si era qualificato come il secondo miglior studente in Studi Astrofisici al Polo Universitario di San Pietroburgo, uno che a ventotto anni aveva già visto i laghi ghiacciati di metano su Urano e aveva guardato da molto vicino la Grande Macchia Rossa scatenare tutta la sua forza distruttiva.

Quel Georgij che si era arruolato insieme a lei per la missione di avanscoperta per Hunky Dory.

La Terra, in quel quarto millennio, faceva più schifo che nei millenni precedenti, questo Michele era disposto ad ammetterlo. Il punto era che Michele Crispino era anche un abitudinario e si affezionava ai posti in cui viveva. Già lasciare Napoli per trasferirsi a Praga e continuare lì gli studi era stato un sacrificio per lui e solo il fatto che i treni a levitazione magnetica impiegassero appena due ore per fargli compiere quel tragitto tutti i giorni gli aveva reso quegli spostamenti meno pesanti. Quello è il fatto che a Praga abitasse il suo miglior amico, nonché un fior fior di esploratore avvezzo a ogni genere di esplorazione spericolata, nonostante la giovane età.

Sì, c’era una Piccola Glaciazione in atto sul loro pianeta da ben centocinquant’anni, e, sì, con trenta miliardi di abitanti il genere umano, nonostante tutte le opere di terraformazione avviate con successo, aveva già saturato ogni luna e ogni pianeta disponibile sulla breve distanza: la Luna, Marte, Europa, Ganimede, Io e un bel pezzettino di Venere erano diventate zone abitabili.

Colonie d’elite, a dirla tutta: gli stronzi avevano imparato la lezione dal metropianeta Terra e avevano piazzato dei simpaticissimi blocchi all’immigrazione. Era praticamente impossibile vivere su una delle colonie solari, se non ci eri nato e cresciuto, lì sopra. O se non avevi competenze particolari che potevano servire ai signori lassù ma, ehi, le scuole terrestri facevano schifo quasi quanto le sue lande sporche e sovraffollate quindi era davvero, davvero difficile sperimentare la pace e la pulizia di ambienti terraformati, dove il controllo delle nascite era rigido e lo spazio e le opportunità c’erano per tutti.

Era anche per quello, forse, che persone come sua sorella e come Georgij e persino ragazzi più giovani di loro continuavano ad arruolarsi per quel genere di missioni quasi certamente suicide. Non era volgare sprezzo del pericolo e nemmeno curiosità fine a se stessa: era il disperato desiderio di evadere da una realtà senza possibilità persino per gente come loro, che aveva i voti altissimi e tante competenze utili anche per il mondo terrestre.

Michele non riusciva a capirli. Michele non riusciva a capire come bastasse un po’ di gente di troppo, gli inverni rigidi e la spazzatura a rendere quelle persone così impazienti di andarsene. Era il pianeta su cui erano nati e cresciuti, la loro dannatissima _casa_ : ci avevano trascorso tutta la loro vita, perché andarsene quando potevano cambiarla restandoci dentro? Perché andarsene per finire incontro a morte certa o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, in un posto illuminato da un sole diverso e circondato da un cielo che non assomigliava al loro? Cosa speravano di trovare nel sistema di Hunky Dory? Spazio? Quiete? Valevano il prezzo di quella traversata? Valevano il prezzo di quello che stava soffrendo _lui_ , costretto a salutarli nel tempo standard di trenta minuti spaccati in un’anonima saletta del Centro Comunicazioni Interplanetarie di Praga? Non credeva proprio.

Soprattutto, gli sembrava una gran presa per il culo perdere così, assieme, in un colpo solo, sia la sua amatissima sorella gemella che l’unica persona al mondo di cui si fosse mai innamorato. Viveva di assoluti, lui, ed era più che certo che la sua vita stesse finendo in quel preciso istante. Perché era vero che la Terra era la sua casa ma diventava una casa ben vuota, se le uniche persone di cui gliene fregava qualcosa si allontanavano così tanto da lui. L’universo stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa? Aveva ragione Sara, quando gli ripeteva, esasperata, che a furia di essere tanto possessivo, gli sarebbe scappato dalle mani tutto quello a cui teneva?

Eppure a Georgij tutta quella possessività non aveva mai dato fastidio, anzi: a sentir lui Michele ci teneva solo tantissimo al loro rapporto – in modo sano e forse un po’ troppo energico ma chissenefregava. E allora perché adesso si trovava su quella dannata nave con sua sorella? Beh, ovvio, perché erano due sfigati cosmici, non c’era altra spiegazione.

«In ogni caso, dovete promettermi una cosa…» aveva ripreso improvvisamente, seguendo il filo di quei pensieri, e le teste di sua sorella e del suo ragazzo si erano sollevate a fissarlo, in attesa. Tirò su col naso un paio di volte, mentre il suo sguardo incazzato vagava in quella porzione di spazio che nella stanza era occupata dai loro ologrammi. Non possedeva né l’ottimismo energico di Sara né riusciva a lasciarsi accecare con tanto trasporto dall’amore come Georgij – non abbastanza da perdere quel bel carico di pessimismo che si portava sempre dietro, come uno zaino sulle spalle.

«… nel malaugurato caso che questo viaggio dovesse durare _troppo_ … no, fatemi… cazzo, fatemi parlare per tre secondi, ok?!» sbottò, coprendo con un’imprecazione rauca gli ovvi tentativi di protesta dei due ragazzi. Col cazzo che si lasciava interrompere tanto facilmente: era già pesante quello che aveva da dire, non c’era bisogno che lo costringessero a ripensarci ulteriormente.

«… prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro. Fatelo per me. Non… non fate troppa comunella con quella gente che sta sulla Lazarus… cazzo, sono dei pazzi spostati! Che ti puoi aspettare da gente che è pronta a mollare tutto per andarsene a fanculo in un Verme instabile?!» sospirò esasperato, come se sua sorella e il suo ragazzo non facessero parte del novero di quelle cinquecento persone in missione.

Sara scosse il capo, sgonfiandosi in un sospiro molto simile a quello di suo fratello, mentre si ricordava perché aveva avuto tanta voglia di partecipare a una traversata dall’esito incerto. Neanche quaranta anni luce erano sufficienti a soffocare le manie di controllo di Michele… o il suo terrore di restare da solo, piuttosto.

«Miché…» lo richiamò, sciogliendo le braccia conserte in un gesto rassegnato, prima di fare un paio di passi in direzione di Georgij. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e quello sobbalzò, meravigliandosi di un contatto fisico che non si aspettava e che non era nemmeno quello che desiderava, mentre il suo sguardo blu si posava sulla figura nuovamente decisa della ragazza.

«… noi torniamo eccome, quello che si deve riguardare _sei tu_. Gliel’ho già detto a Emil prima di partire ma… _non fare cazzate_. E sai benissimo di cosa parlo. Niente robe spericolate, niente tentativi di attirare l’attenzione, se stavolta ti spacchi una gamba… o peggio… non ci saremo né io né Gosha a darti una mano. E se quando usciamo dal Verme vengo a sapere che ti sei fatto male, ti giuro che torno indietro e vengo a finire l’opera. Sono stata chiara?».

A Sara non piaceva essere dura con Michele – e il modo in cui sussultò, mentre la sua faccia si accartocciava nell’espressione contrita di un bambino messo in punizione dalla mamma, la fece quasi sentire in colpa. “Quasi” perché Sara sapeva benissimo di che pasta era fatto suo fratello e, per quanto quell’incidente risalisse a più di sei anni prima, sapeva anche in che razza di guai era capace di andarsi a cacciare pur di richiamare la sua attenzione e costringerla a tornare da lui, anche solo per cinque minuti.

«Mishka… Sara ha ragione! Non sopporto già l’idea di non vederti per chissà quanto tempo… sopporterei anche meno il pensiero che tu sei in pericolo e io non posso aiutarti!».

«Ma che fai, ti coalizzi con lei?!» sbottò Michele ma il tono della sua voce si era già smorzato in un pigolio capriccioso, che della rabbia cocente di qualche istante prima aveva ben poco. E come faceva a tenere testa a Georgij, in quel momento, mentre gli rivolgeva quell’espressione così fottutamente triste? Detestava vederlo piangere e non poteva farci niente, non poteva neanche toccarlo, solo premere le mani su quell’ologramma che gli sostava davanti al viso, occhi negli occhi, e afferrare nient’altro che aria.

Si sentì sulla pelle lo sguardo severo di Sara, che si addolciva fino a farsi triste quasi quanto quello del suo ragazzo, e la vide scostarsi i lunghissimi capelli neri su una spalla, facendoli ricadere sulla tuta grigio candido che indossava in quel momento. Non gli era sembrata mai così tanto piccola e fragile, anche se Michele lo sapeva benissimo che era solo la sua impressione: aveva l’anima d’acciaio, sua sorella, era sicuro che avrebbe affrontato quel viaggio con tutta la tenacia e il coraggio di cui disponeva. Era per Georgij che temeva molto di più, quello stupido, sciocco sentimentale che si sarebbe disidratato a furia di piangere, se continuava a quel modo.

«Miché… che dici, è il caso che ci salutiamo qui, no? Gli ultimi dieci minuti vi lascio soli».

La voce di Sara arrivò come una doccia fredda a gelare sul posto entrambi, mentre Michele staccava a fatica lo sguardo dal suo ragazzo e allungava un braccio in direzione del suo ologramma, tentando invano di afferrarlo. L’ologramma… _Sara_ gli porse la mano, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, come se potesse raggiungerlo davvero, e Michele ci posò sopra la sua mano, tenendola sospesa a mezz’aria. Aveva i muscoli rigidi mentre provava a immaginarselo, il calore di sua sorella, a intrappolarlo sotto le dita e sperare ci restasse incollato per tutto il tempo che sarebbero rimasti separati.

«Sara… Sara, appena arrivate… ti prego… arrivate presto…».

Sara non voleva mettersi a piangere: lì in mezzo credeva che qualcuno dovesse fare la parte dell’adulto, visto che sia suo fratello che il suo amico avevano ben pensato di riempirsi gli occhi di lacrime, prima ancora che fosse il loro turno per parlare. Con Michele che si scioglieva in quei singhiozzi sconnessi e strizzava forte gli occhi, cercando senza successo di darsi un tono da uomo vissuto, però, c’era ben poco da fare: si premette il dorso della mano contro gli occhi, senza voler davvero arginare quel fiume in piena di lacrime salate e dolore che la sfilacciava, come una corda troppo tesa.

Al suo fianco era Georgij quello che aveva finito per tenerle una mano sulla spalla e sorreggerla, senza emettere un fiato né versare una lacrima, perché quel momento era solo loro e lui non voleva immischiarcisi con i suoi problemi, tanto il suo momento per l’ultimo addio sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco.

Non era così che Sara si sarebbe immaginata la sua partenza per mondi lontani: doveva essere l’inizio di una grandiosa avventura e invece assomigliava a un funerale. E forse non ci era andata tanto lontano, perché qualcosa lo stavano seppellendo per davvero, in quella stanza, una vita che non sarebbe stata più la stessa, dopo il loro salto nel Ponte.

Si sciolse dal tocco di entrambi – quello reale di Georgij e quello solo immaginato di Michele – un passo indietro alla volta, lo sguardo ametista sempre fisso in quello di suo fratello, fino a raggiungere la porta. Incespicò un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a sfiorare il pannello d’apertura e attivarlo in un gesto tremante. Le faceva male doversi bruciare così gli ultimi dieci minuti disponibili per chissà quanto tempo prima di poter rivedere suo fratello ma andava bene così: era _contenta_ che avesse qualcun altro da salutare, altrettanto a lungo e a cui era legato con altrettanta forza, anche se quel qualcuno adesso era su quella nave assieme a lei. Le faceva sperare che sarebbe riuscito a trovare la sua strada sulla Terra anche senza di lei, che fosse cresciuto abbastanza da non avere più bisogno di quella simbiosi soffocante, che aveva limitato entrambi per troppo tempo.

L’ultima cosa che vide, prima che la porta riapparisse dal suo vano con un soffio e si richiudesse, furono le spalle di Georgij che crollavano in avanti, mentre riprendeva a parlare in un tono così basso e mesto che a stento riuscì a comprendere le sue parole.

«Avete già finito?» mormorò qualcuno alle sue spalle e Sara scosse la testa, senza voltarsi.

«Quei due hanno ancora dieci minuti, certo che non hanno finito» riuscì a sospirare in un fiato solo, senza inciampare su una sola parola, senza perdersi un singhiozzo o un’altra lacrima. L’aria, fuori da quella stanza bianca e asettica, era decisamente meno pesante.

«Vorrei… vorrei sapere le parole giuste per non farti star male… Mishka…».

Michele stava ancora fissando la superficie liscia della porta che si era richiusa, fino a tornare ad essere nient’altro che un tassello delle pareti circostanti, quando Georgij richiamò la sua attenzione. Vibrava di tristezza e di rassegnazione, la sua voce troppo profonda, e non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva sentirlo così e non avere a disposizione un calcinculo morale di qualsiasi genere per costringerlo a tirarsi su e fare la parte dell’eroe tragico, che lo salutava convinto nella maniera più stupida possibile che si sarebbero rivisti presto. Avrebbe voluto sparare qualche battuta acida sul fatto che “ _a piangere come una fontana ti si scioglie il mascara e poi ti vengono fuori due occhi da panda_ ”, ma tutto quello che produsse la sua gola fu un gorgoglio rauco, prima che riuscisse a schiarirsi la voce.

«… ma ti dirò solo questo… io… ascoltami fino alla fine, ti prego...».

Le mani di Georgij si posarono lì dove avrebbero dovuto essere le sue spalle, affondando appena nel contorno tridimensionale dell’ologramma, mentre lo fissava occhi negli occhi e per un attimo si faceva disperatamente serio e risoluto.

Era sempre stata una storia di cattivi tempismi, quella della sua vita, Georgij ne era certo. Era sempre stato il secondo in tutto quello che faceva, c’era sempre stato qualcuno più bravo di lui o che semplicemente era arrivato prima a prendersi tutto quello che desiderava… e in amore non era certo andata meglio. Michele ne era la dimostrazione lampante – Michele e tutto quello che provava per lui erano l’incarnazione di come anche l’unico barlume di felicità della sua vita doveva essere rovinato dalla sua pericolosa tendenza ad essere sempre al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato.

Tanto per cominciare sarebbe stato più sensato che si innamorasse di Sara: erano le donne come lei che lo attiravano di solito, indipendenti, sicure di sé, insofferenti a qualsiasi vincolo troppo stretto, pronte a scaricarlo in un angolo, quando minacciava di diventare troppo soffocante nel suo modo di dimostrare affetto. E poi Sara era salita sulla nave con lui, ci sarebbero state tutte le premesse per godersi il viaggio insieme alla sua nuova fiamma.

Invece no. Sara gli era piaciuta, certo, ma quanto poteva piacergli un’amica cara. Michele era stato tutta un’altra storia: non solo era bello quanto sua sorella e forse persino di più – e anche quella era una novità, per lui che in genere si sentiva più attratto dalle donne che dagli uomini – ma lo completava in quel modo stupidamente meraviglioso che si era ormai convinto esistesse soltanto nelle storie romantiche, che consumava avidamente nel poco tempo libero che gli restava.

Michele non gli diceva mai che le sue attenzioni erano troppe o che doveva smetterla di progettare in grande per il loro futuro e che tutto quello stargli addosso era soffocante. Al contrario, se si permetteva di rispettare _troppo_ tutte quelle normali regole sullo spazio personale e sulla distanza, che anche due persone innamorate dovevano tenere, si lamentava. In realtà non poteva neanche fargliene un torto: il loro tempo assieme era stato limitato e condannato a finire fin dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati. La prima raccomandazione che era stata fatta a tutti i futuri membri di quella spedizione, era recidere il più possibile ogni legame con la Terra. Ufficialmente era solo per poter sopportare meglio un viaggio che poteva essere molto lungo e la colonizzazione che ne sarebbe seguita – e che li avrebbe costretti a tornare molto raramente sul loro pianeta natale.

Nella realtà persino uno come Georgij sapeva benissimo che nemmeno gli organizzatori di quelle spedizioni erano certi del loro ritorno, né di quanto effettivamente lunga sarebbe stata la traversata: i cinquecento occupanti della Lazarus II dovevano partire senza avere nulla di perdere e lui, purtroppo, aveva scoperto troppo tardi che c’erano alcune cose a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Non aveva allentato i legami con la sua famiglia a Novosibirsk e non lo aveva fatto nemmeno con Michele, nonostante il buon senso gli avrebbe consigliato diversamente.

«… potremmo arrivare fra due mesi… o… o al massimo fra un anno. Ma… potremmo finire come la spedizione precedente… vivi ma… ma fra quindici anni… o peggio, Mishka. Io…» inspirò, chiedendosi perché non avesse avuto la forza di farlo molto prima, quel discorso. Se ne ricordò quando le mani di Michele – _il loro ologramma_ – si posarono sui suoi avambracci e il suo sguardo si fece sospettoso: era già difficile avere a che fare con una sua proiezione ma provare a staccarsi da lui quando gli era davanti in carne ed ossa si rivelava drammaticamente impossibile. Tutto di lui lo intossicava: il suo calore, il suo profumo, la pressione delle sue mani sulla sua pelle – una presenza bruciante che avvertiva persino con tutti i vestiti addosso e che ancora aleggiava su di lui in quello stesso istante, più una maledizione che un ricordo piacevole.

Ma adesso c’era la distanza di mezzo, i due mesi e mezzo di allontanamento dal cerchio più interno del Sistema Solare, il fatto che quell’ologramma fosse soltanto una pallida ombra di cos’era davvero Michele. Improvvisamente si sentiva più freddo e razionale o forse era solo il terrore che provava poco prima di avventurarsi nel Ponte, che lo raggelava al punto da convincerlo di essere finalmente diventato una persona sensata.

«… io non voglio che sprechi la tua vita per colpa mia… perché io… sono stato così egoista da… stregarti e legarti a me in questo modo… non… voglio che tu soffra aspettando il mio ritorno come qualche specie di Penelope… hai tutto il diritto di voltarmi le spalle e rifarti una vita e io… se… _quando_ usciremo fuori dal Verme, non ti biasimerò, voglio solo che tu sia felice…».

Georgij non era mai stato cosciente fino in fondo dei suoi limiti ma se di una cosa aveva dovuto ringraziare Anya, a posteriori, era di avergli fatto capire quanto il suo attaccamento alle persone che amava poteva essere un peso, persino. E lì, su quella nave mandata a gettarsi nelle fauci di chissà quale incasinatissimo tunnel spazio-temporale, improvvisamente tutte le sue certezze scolorivano di fronte all’unica consapevolezza che Michele sarebbe rimasto più solo di quanto non si era sentito lui, quando aveva deciso di mollare tutto e salpare per lo spazio profondo.

La sola idea di vedere quegli occhi color ametista affievolirsi e scolorirsi in un’attesa che avrebbe potuto non avere termine, lo distruggeva, e la parte di lui che più amava i drammi quasi si crogiolava nel pensiero di Michele che accettava quella sua proposta e gli diceva di dimenticarlo. Si sentiva persino egoista a credere che così quella traversata sarebbe stata più sopportabile e avrebbe tornato ad assumere i contorni dell’esilio a cui si era auto-condannato, per allontanarsi da un pianeta che in trent’anni di vita gli aveva regalato più rogne che gioie.

«Ma che cazzo… che cazzo stai dicendo?! Fino a tre secondi fa parlavi già del ritorno e adesso ti metti a blaterare di ‘ste… ‘ste stronzate assurde! Io non ti mollo, manco se sta cazzo di nave di merda ci mettesse quarant’anni a sbucare dall’altra parte del Verme!».

Non c’era stata nessuna presa da cui sottrarsi, per l’ologramma di Michele che aveva preso a camminargli furiosamente a qualche metro di distanza con il passo nevrotico di un leone in gabbia. Però Georgij l’aveva quasi percepito lo spostamento d’aria, mentre le sue mani si abbassavano senza un perché e lui si ritrovava a fissare il suo ragazzo a bocca aperta, senza sapere bene cosa rispondergli o come arginare quella rabbia sconfinata.

«Mi credi così debole da arrendermi solo perché devo aspettare qualche decennio, eh?!».

«No! Non… non è questo, Mishka, e lo sai bene. Non è quello che credo di te… è che non voglio vederti soffrire… anzi, _non vederti_. Fa già malissimo a me ma tu… tu sei ancora lì fuori, hai tantissime cose da vedere, da vivere… non voglio limitarti, non voglio…».

Era difficile sostenere contemporaneamente lo sguardo offeso di Michele – i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, la testa incassata nelle spalle e il cipiglio di un toro che voleva andare alla carica – e la sua tragica tendenza a non voler mollare la presa contro ogni prova contraria. Le parole del suo ragazzo, la sua rabbia, la sua indignazione gli facevano piacere in un modo a dir poco vergognoso. Michele non lo avrebbe lasciato nemmeno mentre lui gli diceva che avrebbero potuto non vedersi mai più: magari non sarebbe stato così, magari lui sarebbe crepato in quel viaggio e sulla Terra non ne avrebbero saputo nulla per anni e anni e Michele Crispino si sarebbe rifatto una vita con qualcun altro ma lui non voleva saperlo. Voleva illudersi che quello non fosse solo uno sfogo dettato dalla rabbia e dal dolore della separazione, preferiva abbandonare il Sistema Solare così, con quella promessa di fedeltà eterna così fuori posto, in un universo che cambiava persino nello spazio di tempo fra un battito di ciglia e l’altro.

«Oh, piantala di dire stronzate! Ci siete tu e Sara su quella nave! Ci sono tre quarti della mia vita, lì sopra! Quindi vedete di arrivare vivi e di sbrigarvi a farlo, perché io vi aspetto! E per la vita… non ti preoccupare, mi terrò occupato!».

Michele adesso faceva il gradasso, le braccia conserte e il mento sollevato in alto, per un istante in grado di calarsi in una parte che non poteva recitare davanti a Sara – che a differenza del suo ragazzo non fingeva di credere nemmeno per un attimo alle sue pantomime. Però Georgij riusciva ad avvertirlo comunque, il tremito violento nella sua voce, la piega amara nel sorriso finto che aveva incurvato le sue labbra, i suoi occhi color ametista ancora troppo rossi.

«Se ne sei davvero convinto io… grazie, _Michele_ ».

Georgij si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza, fronteggiandolo mentre il suo ologramma ritornava sui suoi passi e si fermava dritto davanti a lui. Tossì, una tosse bassa e rauca, preparandosi al suo discorso finale come un attore che si preparava a recitare il monologo del “Giulio Cesare” di fronte al pubblico di una prima teatrale.

«Grazie… grazie per quegli splendidi… bellissimi dieci mesi sulla Terra… per tutte le olo-chiamate di questi ultimi due mesi e tre settimane e cinque giorni…» cominciò a elencare sulla punta delle dita, mentre Michele si stringeva nelle braccia conserte e roteava gli occhi, immensamente scocciato o così voleva far credere.

«Grazie per non esserti sentito troppo male tutte le volte che ti dicevo tutte quelle frasi… quelle frasi melense che ti facevano venire la carie, anche se è vero che sei la cosa più preziosa che sia capitata nella mia vita…».

«Eccolo! Vedi che ricominci?!» sbuffò Michele, facendo finta di dare un calcio a quello che non era nient’altro che un frustrante ologramma, e Georgij si cavò dal centro della gola una risata stanca e poco convinta, prima che la sua espressione tornasse a farsi serissima e così malinconica, che il suo ragazzo non ce la fece a mantenere più quella facciata di rigida scontrosità.

Le braccia di Michele si sciolsero e le sue spalle crollarono in avanti, mentre in un sorriso così dolce da fargli venire il diabete, Georgij sussurrava nel suo tono più basso: «Grazie di esserci stato… e di esserci adesso… grazie perché ci sarai quando… ti amo, Mishka».

Silenzio.

«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!».

La gragnuola di imprecazioni se l’era aspettata. Michele reagiva sempre così di fronte a quelle dichiarazioni fin troppo plateali ma se di solito poteva afferrarlo per le spalle e mettere a zittire lui e la vergogna che gli cresceva in petto con il più prevedibile e incazzato dei baci, in quel momento non poteva fare altro che bestemmiare all’aria e fissare quell’ologramma che con impietosa dolcezza gli stuzzicava quel dolore in petto, come un coltello rigirato in una ferita ancora fresca.

«Sei uno stronzo e uno…» farfugliò, puntandogli il dito lì dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il suo petto, rosso in viso come un pomodoro.

«Lo sai benissimo che… che ti amo anch’io, quindi vedete di muovere il culo e arrivare ad Hunky Dory il prima possibile, sono stato chiaro?!».

Facevano male come carta vetrata quelle parole, perché Georgij avrebbe preferito sentirgliele pronunciare in ben altri momenti e per ben altri motivi. Aveva il sapore di un coperchio che si chiude su una bara, il “ti amo” che Michele si era deciso a rivolgergli con la gola stretta e le lacrime che minacciavano di spuntare fuori di nuovo da un istante all’altro. Ma andava bene così. Quello che non andava bene era il fatto che non potesse abbracciarlo e le mani di Georgij si tesero pure nella sua direzione ma attraversarono l’ologramma come avrebbero fatto con l’allucinazione più realistica della sua vita.

«Mi mancherai da morire, Mishka…».

«Merda, quanto odio tutto questo…».

Michele aveva chiuso gli occhi, forte, fino a farsi male alle palpebre. Poi li aveva riaperti, avvicinandosi a lui con passo militare, e Georgij non maledisse mai come in quel momento la tecnologia del suo tempo e quanto potessero essere realistici quei dannati ologrammi, abbastanza da fargli credere che il suo ragazzo fosse davvero lì con lui. Le cifre digitali dell’orologio che scandiva il loro tempo avevano cominciato a lampeggiare impietose e adesso erano soltanto cinquantanove i secondi che restavano, prima di doversi salutare per chissà quanto.

Georgij aveva imparato a odiarli, i calendari e gli orologi e qualsiasi altro mezzo di misurazione del tempo gli esseri umani avessero inventato, ma in quel momento nemmeno ci fece caso, non mentre la faccia di Michele si faceva vicinissima alla sua e riusciva a sentirlo persino come se fosse vero, il suo profumo aspro che sapeva di agrumi, insieme alle sue mani che si bloccavano a mezz’aria, lì dove c’erano le sue spalle.

«È una stronzata, lo so ma… uff… chiudi gli occhi e… facciamo finta che sia _questo_ il nostro ultimo bacio, uh?».

Le aveva smozzicate, quelle ultime parole, con lo sguardo che schizzava in basso per la vergogna, per quanto tutta quella situazione sapeva di tragico e di ridicolo e di dolcissimo assieme, ma Georgij capì lo stesso. Adorava i gesti romantici, lui, anche quando avrebbero fatto venire il diabete a chiunque. Non era quello il momento di imbarazzarsi, non mentre annuiva e inclinava il capo di lato come se stesse aspettando davvero un bacio.

Si sforzò di immaginarsele, le dita di Michele che gli stringevano il mento, ma non riuscì a chiuderli completamente, gli occhi: lo spiò di sotto le palpebre socchiuse quell’ologramma imbarazzato che si spingeva contro il suo viso come il primo dei lunghi sogni che avrebbe fatto da quell’istante in poi. Michele dovette solo chinare un po’ il capo in avanti, prima di fermarsi lì dove, a centinaia di milioni di chilometri di distanza, le labbra di Georgij lo attendevano. Sperò che bastasse, perché nessuno dei due si dimenticasse quel dolore e quella voglia.

Sperò che fosse il primo e l’ultimo dei loro baci virtuali e sperò che bastasse crederci così tanto, perché la Lazarus II riaffiorasse dall’altra parte del Verme intatta e in tempo perché lui potesse raggiungerla e dargliene tanti altri di baci ma verissimi.

La speranza, però, in quel momento gli sembrò più irreale della bocca che non riusciva più nemmeno a sfiorare.


	2. #2: For many a lonely day sailed across the Milky Seas (46. Comunicazioni interrotte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove Seung-Gil parla di spazio-tempo e _wormhole_ , Georgij spia la gente innamorata ed Emil e Michele vanno a fare i sette nani in due alla ricerca di minerali non preziosi su Venere.  
> E soprattutto l'autrice supercazzola fantascientificamente di brutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sci-fi fest è finito MA la longfic continua. Insomma, siamo solo al secondo capitolo e i prossimi tre si prospettano altrettanto lunghi (ops).  
> Continuerò a usare il prospetto, anche se sono fuori fest, visto che bene o male i prompt mi sono serviti anche per delineare il cuore dei prossimi capitoli. Per evitare spoiler e le altre note, invece, ci rivediamo a fine capitolo→
> 
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo Sci-Fi Fest “Sci-Fi Enterprise - Non è mai troppo TARDIS!” di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it  
> ★ Numero Parole: 13870  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 46. Comunicazioni interrotte

_Well here come the hurricanes_   
_I'm burning to get there_   
_The middle of nowhere_   
_**(Long Distance | Turin Brakes)**_

_25 agosto 3639 d.C._

Seung-Gil non aveva preso una specializzazione in Astrofisica dello Spazio-Tempo per stare in compagnia di altra gente. A Lee Seung-Gil la gente faceva abbastanza schifo, a dirla senza mezzi termini, e non valeva la pena di perderci tutto il tempo che avrebbe potuto dedicare a studiare il loro universo per capire il complesso meccanismo che muoveva il Sole e le altre stelle.

«Non ci saremo mica persi, eh?».

E magari anche per trovare una porticina che lo conducesse in una dimensione parallela, priva di intelligenza o per lo meno di specie che comunicassero alla velocità spaventosamente alta di Sara Crispino. Lui neanche lo capiva perché una come Sara continuasse ad assillarlo con visite quotidiane nella sala di controllo: in quanto assistente del Capitano non avrebbe dovuto essere disturbato per nessun motivo, mentre ricalcolava la rotta per evitare sgradevoli incidenti durante la loro traversata del Ponte.

Gestire un _wormhole_ di quelle dimensioni – creato artificialmente, per di più – era cosa tutt’altro che semplice. Anzi, la loro nave non gestiva assolutamente niente, poteva soltanto assecondare le correnti gravitazionali come le caravelle terrestri, parecchi secoli prima, avevano dovuto adattarsi agli alisei e alle correnti oceaniche e sperare di arrivare a terra prima che le scorte finissero.

O l’equipaggio si spazientisse.

«Non ci siamo persi. È il Ponte di Einstein-Rosen che ha modificato la sua lunghezza. E noi ci stiamo adeguando».

Parlò per monosillabi, sputandoli fuori come avrebbe fatto coi noccioli delle olive, e sperò che Sara capisse l’antifona, anche se ormai sospettava che ci fosse arrivata da tempo a comprenderlo, il suo fastidio, e se ne fregasse altamente. E poi si lamentava di quel cavernicolo ossessivo di suo fratello, tsk…

«Adeguando a cosa? È perché il Verme cambia così tante volte che le spedizioni precedenti hanno fatto una fine orribile?».

Eccola lì, un’altra rompicoglioni di prima categoria: Mila Babicheva spuntò alle spalle di Sara e le abbracciò un gomito, sporgendosi in direzione della sua scrivania, lì dove aleggiavano le proiezioni degli aptologrammi di controllo a cui stava lavorando. Misurare tutto quel grumo di informazioni e numeri e prospetti non era semplice e, per quanto lui trovasse quel lavoro più appagante di qualsiasi passatempo potessero nominargli, se continuavano a distrarlo, difficilmente avrebbe terminato il suo lavoro tanto presto.

«Il _Ponte_ » precisò, picchiettando le dita sul metallo freddo e lucido della sua scrivania, infastidito da quei soprannomi rozzi affibbiati a un fenomeno che di umano e volgare non aveva proprio nulla.

«Il Ponte è instabile per sua natura. Quello che può fare il portale di creazione è solo aprire uno squarcio nel tessuto dello spazio-tempo e creare una scorciatoia. Anzi, “squarcio” non è la definizione corretta. Sarebbe più esatto dire che la nostra tecnologia ci permette di deformare la dimensione spazio-temporale, ripiegandola su se stessa e permettendoci di accorciare le distanze da un tratto all’altro della Galassia. Il problema è che noi questa deformazione possiamo controllarla solo quando riusciamo a “fissare” le due estremità del Ponte, altrimenti le correnti gravitazionali che vengono generate dal ripiegamento alterano il percorso del Ponte. E queste correnti sono molto forti, per questo è così difficile percorrere un corridoio spazio-temporale così lungo come questo, senza che si verifichino eventi che ne alterano la struttura. Non è un fenomeno che possiamo contenere. Possiamo solo assecondarlo e sperare di arrivare dall’altra parte in un tempo ragionevolmente breve».

Seung-Gil si fermò, producendosi in un basso colpo di tosse: non era abituato a parlare così tanto, a meno che non gli fosse richiesto di farlo per motivi di lavoro. E non si aspettava nemmeno che le persone attorno a lui capissero il succo dei suoi discorsi: gli esseri umani erano tutti invariabilmente convinti che l’universo ruotasse attorno ai loro capricci e non fosse questa poderosissima forza incomprensibile, di cui potevano a stento sfiorare la superficie con la punta delle dita. A lui piaceva pensare di essere uno dei pochi fortunati che avevano capito da tempo di essere soltanto una goccia in un oceano infinito. Soprattutto si chiedeva perché la gente continuasse a stargli vicino, quando aveva dimostrato chiaramente di non tollerare alcun contatto umano.

«Sì, ma ormai abbiamo sviluppato dei motori che vanno praticamente alla velocità della luce, continuo a non capire perché insistiamo a lanciarci in queste missioni quasi suicide».

Mila tirò fuori quelle parole con la sua solita grinta spensierata e Seung-Gil fu a tanto così dallo sbattere un palmo sul tavolo e andarsene, cambiando stanza pur di evitare di continuare in quella discussione. Peccato che il suo lavoro potesse essere svolto solo nella gabbia metallica della sala di controllo e non altrove… dov’era il Capitano Baranovskaya, quando serviva qualcuno che rimettesse in riga quel branco di indisciplinati curiosi?

«Prima di tutto c’è un problema tecnico».

No, prima di tutto voleva sapere perché tutti quei dubbi, quella gente, non se li fosse fatti venire _prima_ di salire su quella dannata arca e venire a rompere le scatole proprio a lui. Il problema era che, nonostante la misantropia galoppante, a Lee Seung-Gil piaceva un casino impartire lezioni agli altri. Se poi doveva mettersi a disquisire di fisica o, meglio ancora, di matematica di fronte a un branco di incompetenti, raggiungeva il suo personale Nirvana e persino la sua repulsione per i contatti sociali cadeva come un castello di carte al vento.

«I motori di cui disponiamo al momento, come quelli montati sulla Lazarus II, non sono in grado di mantenere costante la propulsione a velocità luce. Inoltre il dispendio di energia per muovere una nave di grossa stazza come la nostra sarebbe troppo grande. E, no, non si può disporre di caravelle più piccole, se una traversata a velocità luce dal nostro sistema solare ad Hunky Dory dura quarant’anni. Non abbiamo a disposizione mezzi di ibernazione per addormentare l’equipaggio… soluzione scomoda, visto che bisognerebbe avere del personale sempre sveglio per badare alla manutenzione della nave… oh, e c’è un altro problema di natura poco pratica».

Seung-Gil si fermò, assottigliando gli occhi mentre una terza persona continuava a muoversi alle spalle di Mila e Sara, misurando a grandi passi nervosi lo spazio circolare e non troppo ampio di una sala riservata a lui e agli altri due assistenti del Capitano. Cercò disperatamente di ignorare quel rumore felpato di tacchi di gomma sull’impiantito di metallo ma sentiva già un grappolo di mal di testa esplodergli ai lati delle tempie, mentre la sua scorta di socialità giungeva al termine e la sua voce si faceva più brusca.

«Pensavo che la tua amica, qui, _Sara_ te l’avesse spiegato» sbuffò, facendo un cenno accusatorio in direzione della giovane donna dai capelli neri, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Mila, anche se il suo sguardo scuro era tutto concentrato sui dati che ancora gli restava da rielaborare.

«I risultati sulla Terra li vogliono _adesso_. Nessuno è disposto a finanziare un progetto di così lunga durata e senza riceverne benefici, mentre chi sborsa i soldi è ancora in vita. C’è una crisi economica e demografica in atto, mandandoci in queste missioni suicide prendono due piccioni con una fava: illudono la popolazione e i finanziatori che presto avremo nuove terre da invadere; e sfoltiscono la popolazione in eccesso… in maniera rapida».

«Andiamo, Seung-Gil, non esagerare, è una cosa orribile da dire! Sono sicura che non ci abbiano mandati a morire! Non ha senso, non dovresti essere così pessimista, non ti fa bene!».

La reazione di Sara non era stata solo pronta ma anche molto convinta. Seung-Gil scosse il capo, senza volersi infilare ulteriormente in una discussione che per lui era già bella che morta: se una con una specializzazione in Studi Politici riusciva a essere tanto ingenua da non vedere la pura e semplice realtà dei fatti, non sarebbe stato certo lui a farle aprire gli occhi.

Si scrocchiò le dita in modo rumoroso, voltandosi in una mezza piroetta lenta sulla sedia fluttuante, e sperò che i suoi tre ospiti indesiderati capissero l’antifona e alzassero i tacchi – anche perché non vedeva cos’altro fosse rimasto da dire: i dati parlavano chiaro, il percorso del Ponte si era allungato di nuovo e sarebbero occorsi almeno altri cinque mesi, prima di vederne la fine. Sempre se non fossero intervenute altre variabili inaspettate e lui sospettava – o meglio, i suoi calcoli gli mostravano le probabilità – che altri eventi simili si sarebbero verificati durante il loro viaggio verso Hunky Dory.

«Per essere un’Astronave per Lunghe Traversate, questo posto è decisamente claustrofobico, però. Non avrebbe avuto più senso mettere qualche oblò in più? La serra, per esempio, sarebbe stata molto più piacevole da attraversare con un bel soffitto trasparente, uh?».

Oh, che meraviglia, ci mancava solo Georgij “Signore del Dramma” Popovič a movimentare la compagnia. Lui, la Crispino e la Babicheva formavano un trio indissolubile dall’inizio della missione e, detto francamente, a Seung-Gil la cosa stava anche bene: più gente faceva gruppo per i fatti suoi, meno lui sarebbe stato disturbato. Non si degnò nemmeno di voltarsi per rispondere a quell’uomo, di cui ricordava bene i pianti disperati il giorno del loro addio alla Terra.

Proprio non capiva come ci si potesse affezionare a quella palla di fango e spazzatura che rotolava attorno al Sole, né come si potesse essere così ottusi da partire per una missione senza speranza e decidere di complicarsi le cose con una relazione amorosa a distanza. Non li capiva quelli come Georgij, lui, e non era una questione di mancanza di empatia: al dolore per la separazione ci arrivava anche ma era tutto ciò che concerneva l’amore che gli sembrava frutto di un madornale errore di fondo. Erano solo istinti momentanei pilotati dagli ormoni, emozioni effimere destinate a svaporare nella quotidianità e forse era per quello che la gente si aggrappava tanto a situazioni così disperate. Forse Georgij credeva che quel suo amore sconfinato non sarebbe mai morto, perché non lo avrebbe mai vissuto sul serio, non se se ne restava intrappolato su quell’astronave come un insetto in una goccia d’ambra.

«Costruire aperture così grandi su una nave spaziale non ha senso, immagina solo cosa succederebbe al momento dell’atterraggio su un pianeta dotato di atmosfera, con l’attrito dell’aria e la gravità di mezzo. E poi è meglio per tutti noi se non guardiamo il panorama fuori».

Ma non aveva voglia di discutere nemmeno di quei particolari. Seung-Gil era persino disposto a ignorarli e lasciarli vagolare per la sala di controllo, se gli facevano il piacere di tacere tutti e tre. Poi ci ripensò e decise di rincarare la dose: aveva la netta impressione che quella gente fosse davvero convinta di essere in gita di piacere e non stesse prendendo la faccenda con la dovuta serietà. E lui lo detestava, perché era abituato a prendere _tutto_ fin troppo sul serio.

«Non siamo all’ombra di un bel cielo stellato, protetti dall’ossigeno e accecati dalle luci delle nostre città, non so se ve ne siete resi conto. Siamo nello spazio profondo, anzi, peggio. Siamo in un cunicolo spazio-temporale sottoposto a fortissime correnti gravitazionali, abbiamo giocato con qualcosa che conosciamo così poco da esserci ridotti a chiamarla ancora “materia oscura”… non ci sono le vostre preziose e romantiche stelline bianche, fuori da questa nave. C’è qualcosa di molto simile al vuoto, di più buio, così buio da rubarsi ogni luce e non restituire assolutamente niente… immaginate di dover assistere a uno spettacolo simile per chissà quanti mesi di seguito… abbiamo già abbastanza motivi per impazzire da soli senza doverci aggiungere anche il panorama esterno».

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante tutto di botto, come un sipario rilasciato sul palco in un tonfo, mentre Seung-Gil respirava pesantemente, rendendosi conto di aver parlato davvero tanto. Di nuovo. Odiava doversi impelagare in quei discorsi esageratamente lunghi, lo mettevano sulle spine, così come il sapere che le persone dall’altra parte stavano ascoltando e avrebbero potuto non concordare con la sua visione molto netta delle cose. Non era tanto dei loro sentimenti che si preoccupava – li aveva zittiti per lo sconcerto? Meglio così – ma per i suoi: non gli piaceva essere messo in discussione, soprattutto quando parlava a ragione di qualcosa che lui aveva _visto_. Perché dagli oblò del salone di comando si era affacciato, quel tanto da prendere la misura dell’ambiente che li circondava, e quel vuoto interplanetario lo aveva agghiacciato a dir poco.

Una morsa gli stringeva la bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che ci ripensava ma parlandone credeva di poter ridimensionare i contorni di quell’orrore inconoscibile – o forse era soltanto lui che si stava ingannando, esattamente come facevano tutti i “miseri esseri umani” di cui amava prendersi gioco.

«È per colpa di questo… queste correnti gravitazionali che ci circondano che non possiamo comunicare con la Terra?».

La voce di Georgij si era crepata di una vena profondamente malinconica, mentre la vera ragione di quella visita si palesava tutta davanti ai suoi occhi e Seung-Gil smetteva di dedicarsi ai suoi calcoli e al brivido di un’incertezza rilassante, che solo lo studio dell’universo attorno a lui poteva offrirgli. Non avrebbe mai osato darsi agli studi sociologici, la mente e la società umana erano due misteri, quelli sì, che poteva fare a meno di conoscere.

Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto sapere era per che motivo esattamente quei tre erano venuti a trovarlo: per sentirsi raccontare qualche compiacente bugia o per farsi frustare sul muso dall’ennesima verità troppo amara? Oh beh, poco male, lui non era tipo da indorare la pillola…

«Sì, anche. L’ho già detto prima ma stiamo viaggiando in un’alterazione del normale tessuto spazio-temporale del nostro universo. Ed è un’alterazione instabile. Non potete aspettarvi che le onde radio viaggino indietro fino ai ripetitori esterni, quelli piazzati oltre la Nube di Oort. Se il Ponte fosse stato stabilizzato, potremmo usarlo come scorciatoia per inviare segnali al Sistema Solare e ricevere una risposta con una differita di pochi minuti ma allo stato attuale qui dentro siamo isolati. Tutte le comunicazioni sono interrotte, finché non arriviamo dall’altra parte. E nessuno può farci niente».

Era una chiarificazione crudele, quell’ultima, e forse un po’ gratuita ma Seung-Gil aveva voluto essere chiaro: così forse avrebbero capito che, se proprio volevano andare a scocciarlo, quella discussione non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte.

Non lo stava guardando in quel preciso istante eppure gli parve quasi di poterlo sentire, il rumore delle sue spalle che crollavano in avanti, mentre Georgij scuoteva la testa e Mila e Sara lo fissavano, improvvisamente immalinconite. Seung-Gil continuava a non capire: era anche per questo che li sceglievano molto giovani, per quelle missioni. Meno inverni sulle spalle, meno legami da recidere, meno malinconia da provare per un mondo che ti apparteneva solo a metà ed era sempre stato troppo ingrato. Era per quello che persone come Mila Babicheva ad appena vent’anni erano state prese dentro, nonostante avessero meno specializzazioni di potenziali coloni più anziani e forse per quello anche più restii ad abbandonare una vita in cui, bene o male, avevano già trovato i loro equilibri.

Non che su quella nave ci fossero scarti o ripieghi. Interessava a tutti che, _questa volta_ , uscissero vivi dal Ponte, per questo avevano scelto una squadra giovane e molto agguerrita e, a dirla tutta, quelli come lui – con delle specializzazioni prettamente tecniche e teoriche – erano forse solo un decimo di tutto l’equipaggio della Lazarus II. Il resto, e fra questi era inclusa anche Mila, erano tutte persone che avevano già girato in lungo e largo il sistema solare da giovanissime, guadagnandosi a sedici anni il diploma nel percorso riservato alle carriere aerospaziali. Avevano rinunciato a qualsiasi studio sui meccanismi più profondi dell’ingegneria aerospaziale o dell’astrofisica, per cominciare ad operare direttamente sulle navette, che li avrebbero portati a saccheggiare le riserve minerarie dei pianeti che non erano stati terraformati o lo erano stati solo in parte.

Quelli come lui, Georgij e Sara erano privilegiati che avevano avuto il tempo e la disponibilità economica di formarsi in studi più alti e Seeung-Gil quel particolare non se lo dimenticava mai. Ogni giorno che campava lavorava come un pazzo al solo scopo di continuare a rpagare tutti i sacrifici per quegli studi in cui si era impegnato fin da bambino quindi, no, non aveva tempo per ingombranti relazioni sentimentali.

«In ogni caso questa volta la missione è stata ripensata nei minimi dettagli. Quello che è accaduto alla Lazarus I ci è servito ed è certo che arriveremo _vivi_ dall’altra parte. E se mi lasciate _lavorare_ , potrei anche dirvi con una buona approssimazione quando».

Quell’ultima rettifica, a suo dire totalmente inutile, Seung-Gil l’aveva concessa come un’elemosina, purché bastasse a tranquillizzare i suoi detestati compagni di viaggio e gli assicurasse l’agognata quiete. Invano, perché se Georgij sospirò di sollievo e Mila batté le mani contenta, Sara si fiondò contro la sua schiena, circondandogli le spalle in un abbraccio allegro. Rabbrividì, rimangiandosi una bestemmia sotto voce: se c’era qualcosa che detestava più delle discussioni erano i contatti fisici.

«Sì ma non lavorare tutta la giornata! Stasera vieni a farti un giro nella piazza centrale prima di tornare nel tuo cubicolo, sì?».

Sara si accontentò di malavoglia del «Come ti pare» con cui Seung-Gil credeva davvero di scollarsela di dosso. A fare breccia nel suo cuore ci aveva rinunciato già durante i primi mesi del corso, quando si era resa conto che da quell’orecchio il suo giovane collega proprio non voleva sentirci, ma era parecchio divertente continuare a stuzzicarlo – forse perché per la prima volta in vita sua era lei a inseguire qualcuno e non il contrario. E poi, quando non lavorava e non aveva la testa persa dietro i suoi adorati calcoli, Seung-Gil sapeva persino essere un buon interlocutore, uno di quelli che parlavano poco ma lo facevano per dirti esattamente quello che pensavano.

Nel modo più brusco possibile, ovvio.

«Ti senti più tranquillo, adesso?» esclamò all’indirizzo di Georgij, mentre attraversavano le porte scorrevoli e la quiete tornava finalmente nella sala di controllo. L’amico rallentò il passo, mentre Mila, ancora agganciata al suo braccio, si sporgeva a fissare la sua espressione dolente. Prima di quella missione, di Georgij Popovič Mila aveva sempre conosciuto solo le storie che si raccontavano in giro, quelle legate ai suoi successi nelle missioni intra-solari – sempre all’ombra del valente esploratore Viktor Nikiforov, naturalmente. Si era fatta l’idea che fosse un tipo stoico, molto serioso, un gran lavoratore con poca vita privata e molto, molto distaccato, quasi quanto Seung-Gil.

Sul “gran lavoratore” non si era sbagliata ma tutto il resto era… beh, stato messo drammaticamente in dubbio quando l’uomo si era presentato al primo colloquio orientativo e, davanti a un gruppo di una decina di candidati, aveva esclamato: «Voglio partecipare alla missione perché la mia ragazza mi ha lasciato e non c’è più posto per l’amore in questo sistema solare… anzi, no, in questo universo».

Che voce vibrante di dramma. A Mila era venuto da ridere e trattenersi era stata un’impresa non da poco, soprattutto contando che genere di espressione sofferente aveva messo su, il bel tipo. Le sembrava assurdo che, con quel genere di motivazioni, lo avessero ammesso sulla Lazarus II ma quelle di Mila non erano molto più complesse.

Tutto quello che aveva voluto era andarsene, perché non c’erano abbastanza spazio né opportunità sulla Terra per quelli come lei e perché non le piaceva l’idea di rimbalzare da un pianeta ostile all’altro del Sistema Solare, sperando di sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da poter invecchiare e guadagnarsi l’anzianità necessaria a finire i suoi giorni in un tranquillo ufficio, in mezzo a pratiche burocratiche e colleghi altrettanto stanchi e depressi.

Anche l’ignoto delle correnti gravitazionali e di un viaggio claustrofobico in una piccola prigione dorata era preferibile a quel lento struggersi giorno dopo giorno in missioni suicide. L’esito sarebbe stato in entrambi i casi incerto ma sulla Lazarus II, per lo meno, aveva vitto e alloggio garantiti… e se le cose fossero andate come diceva Seung-Gil, dall’altra parte c’era un mondo intero tutto da esplorare ad aspettarla, un mondo pulito, incontaminato, totalmente _nuovo_.

Sara stava ancora aspettando una risposta dal suo amico, le sopracciglia aggrottate e il bel viso scuro bloccato in un’espressione assorta, quando quello, finalmente «È che sono preoccupato… sono quattro mesi, due settimane e sei giorni che non sento e non vedo Michele… vorrei solo sapere se sta bene e… lo conosci meglio di me, Sara, chissà che pazzie potrebbe fare se non ha nostre notizie al più presto» sbottò.

Si appoggiò contro una delle paratie del lungo corridoio che portava alle scale, quelle che confluivano in un altro lungo corridoio e poi verso il centro della nave, lì dove si trovava il corpo principale su cui si affacciavano i loro cubicoli, distribuiti su più piani terrazzati, e che avevano preso un po’ tutti a chiamare la “piazza centrale” della Lazarus II.

Anche Sara e Mila lo imitarono, addossandosi alla paratia alle loro spalle e finendo a sedersi sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, con la rilassatezza svogliata che si era già impadronita dei partecipanti a quella missione nel giro delle ultime settimane. Non c’era davvero un posto verso cui andare, quando la loro stessa casa non era nient’altro che un pezzo di quel viaggio infinitamente lungo.

«Sì che lo conosco bene, Gosha, e lo so che può essere un gran testardo… non me lo ricordare…» lo interruppe Sara, una mano contro la fronte e Mila che le dava piccole pacche incoraggianti su una spalla. Non aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere il gemello della sua amica di persona, a parte delle brevi presentazioni quando erano ancora ad addestrarsi all’Accademia, ma dai racconti di lei sapeva che Michele Crispino non doveva essere un soggetto facile.

«Ma lo sa bene quanto noi che non può raggiungerci e sono sicura che abbia capito che non conviene nemmeno a lui spaccarsi la testa dietro qualche missione spericolata… e poi c’è Emil che lo tiene d’occhio» concluse Sara, rendendosi conto che solo quell’ultimo argomento si stagliava contro l’orrida prospettiva di un Michele Crispino senza controllo in giro per il Sistema Solare.

«Oh, ma non sarai geloso di Emil, spero…» esclamò, quando vide Georgij sollevare un sopracciglio con fare infinitamente stizzito ma non seguì nessuno sfogo drammatico, soltanto uno sconsolato scrollare di capo.

«No, è che… direi che sono invidioso di lui… più che altro. Può stare accanto a Michele, può aiutarlo, può scherzare con lui… può…».

Pausa.

Sospiro immenso che incrinava pure le costole.

«… può parlargli, Sara. E io sono qui, che mi giro non appena mi succede qualcosa di strano e sono convinto di trovarmelo accanto e di sentirlo fare qualche battuta acida e invece… invece mi muoiono pure le parole in gola» sospirò Georgij, stringendosela, la gola, tanto per sottolineare la sensazione di soffocamento che quella situazione gli procurava. Era assurdo che in appena dieci mesi Michele fosse riuscito ad alterare così tanto la geografia delle sue giornate, da fargli avvertire nettamente la mancanza di un tassello fondamentale in ogni gesto che compiva. Ed era orribile dover continuare a costruire se stesso, ora dopo ora di quel monotono e claustrofobico viaggio, senza di lui.

«Forse mi giudicherai esagerato… ma ho quasi la sensazione di _tradirlo_. Ogni volta che rido con qualcun altro, ogni volta che imparo qualcosa di nuovo, ogni mattina che mi sveglio e guardo le cose in maniera appena diversa dal giorno prima… ho la sensazione di starmi allontanando da lui… non solo a livello di spazio… proprio a livello mentale, ecco».

Sì, Sara avrebbe voluto dirgli che nella scelta dei termini era decisamente esagerato ma non lo fece. Non fu tanto la sua espressione mortalmente sofferente a intenerirla, quanto quella sensazione che in parte condivideva. Lei con Michele aveva diviso tutto, fin dal concepimento: ogni spazio, ogni esperienza, ogni gioco, ogni passo della loro crescita, tanto che certi momenti troppo aveva dovuto reclamarli tutti per sè a forza.

La sua assenza era una liberazione che la rendeva leggera e le dava la sensazione di poter fare ed essere tutto quello che voleva ma stava anche scoprendo, un giorno dopo l’altro, di dover cominciare a ripensare tutte le sue giornate proprio in assenza di Michele. Ricalibrare tutte le sue abitudini, tutti quei piccoli tic e gesti assimilati nel corso di ventiquattro anni, era un’impresa non da poco.

«Io non credo che possiamo fare qualcosa per fermare… beh, tutto questo. Non possiamo smettere di cambiare e restare fermi al punto di partenza, penso sia proprio impossibile. E non credo nemmeno che stiamo tradendo nessuno. Anche Michele sta vivendo la sua vita sulla Terra e sta affrontando dei cambiamenti e quando lo ritroveremo non sarà lo stesso Michele che abbiamo lasciato quattro mesi fa, all’incirca…».

Sara si abbracciò le ginocchia in un gesto approssimativo, scacciando via il tentativo di Georgij di correggerla con la conta esatta di ore e minuti senza suo fratello fra i piedi. I lunghi capelli scuri le ricaddero in una cascata lucente su un braccio, mentre si accoccolava in meditazione e proseguiva nella sua spiegazione.

«Ma se hai tanta voglia di parlare con Michele… non lo so, perché non provi ad appuntarti tutto quello che ti succede ogni giorno da qualche parte? Quando vi rivedrete sarà un bel modo di… aggiornarlo su tutto quello che ti è successo e fargli recuperare il tempo perduto… un po’ come un diario, no?».

Le dita di Sara si muovevano veloci nell’aria, disegnando panorami invisibili, mentre faceva balenare quel nuovo progetto nella mente di Georgij. Anche Mila la osservava, rapita e divertita assieme dal modo in cui l’amica riusciva a trovare sempre un modo per rischiarare l’animo fin troppo cupo del loro collega di traversata.

In una risata aggiunse: «Beh, ma se deve raccontare le sue giornate, ce lo vedo più a farlo a voce. Immagina che belle registrazioni _intense_ farebbe, come quando si lancia nelle letture drammatiche per le serate teatrali».

Mila si prendeva gioco un po’ di lui, mentre gli suggeriva quella soluzione, ma Georgij era ttroppo distratto a pensare a quella proposta, per rilevare il suo sarcasmo.

«Un diario vocale, dici? Sarebbe… sì, potrei raccontare le mie giornate a Michele come se fosse qui con me… e poi potrebbe riascoltare _tutto quello che ho registrato_ quando ci raggiungerà nel sistema di Hunky Dory… sì, mi piace!».

Il brillio esaltato nello sguardo dell’amico non prometteva nulla di buono per il povero Michele: si sarebbe ritrovato di fronte a un’immensa mole di racconti più o meno drammatici, a seconda del tono della giornata, sulla vita quotidiana in una nave spaziale proiettata verso l’ignoto. Sara, a quel pensiero, lanciò un’occhiata scettica in direzione di Mila e non ci fu bisogno di altre parole, perché l’amica l’intercettasse e cominciasse a ridere di gusto.

I pensieri di Georgij vennero ritrascinati lì, in un angusto ma lucido corridoio della Lazarus II, e la sua espressione infiammata scolorì in un sorriso malinconico, mentre osservava le due amiche scherzare fra di loro. Sara, al proposito di Mila, gli aveva sempre raccontato solo cose belle ma ancora non si era decisa a confessargli di essersi innamorata di lei. Forse neanche se n’era resa conto, ancora, ma bastava guardare gli sguardi luminosi che le rivolgeva, o il modo in cui la sua voce cambiasse di tono e si addolcisse ogni volta che parlava di Mila, per accorgersene. Georgij nel decifrare gli innamoramenti altrui era diventato un maestro, col passare del tempo: ci aveva fatto il callo, a certi gesti, certe situazioni, alla sottile tensione che si creava nell’aria, quando una persona innamorata e l’oggetto del suo spasimare si ritrovavano nella stessa stanza.

Era un peccato, davvero un orribile peccato che Mila fosse felicemente fidanzata e pronta ad offrire soltanto la sua amicizia a Sara. Georgij si convinceva ogni giorno di più che la missione della Lazarus II fosse nata sotto una stella molto sfortunata, perché quell’accumularsi di incongruenze e rapporti che restavano in sospeso non era normale. Non poteva fare molto nella sua situazione, a parte restarsene in un angolo e osservare il miracolo di quel sentimento a senso unico che cresceva rigoglioso, l’entusiasmo con cui Sara, ancora ignara, continuava a cercare la compagnia di Mila e trovarla ogni volta.

Sperava con tutto il cuore che, almeno per loro, accadesse una qualche specie di improbabile miracolo e Mila tornasse single o capisse che c’era qualcuno che meritava il suo affetto più del suo attuale ragazzo. Sarebbe stato bello vedere Sara felice, tutta presa a costruire un amore che avrebbe consumato persino i giorni asfittici di quel viaggio come se fossero stati pochi minuti.

Avrebbe raccontato anche quello a Michele, sì. Gli avrebbe detto di come stava diventando bella e coraggiosa sua sorella, come ce la stava facendo senza nessun aiuto, come si stava innamorando e come lui l’avrebbe a stento riconosciuta, quando li avrebbe finalmente raggiunti. C’era solo una paura piccola, fastidiosa e inquietante che continuava ad agitarsi sul fondo del suo petto e rimescolargli lo stomaco in una giravolta orribile: era il timore che, per allora, Michele non fosse più in grado di ascoltarlo.

O, peggio ancora, non avesse alcuna voglia di farlo.

~

_Wasting all of my time in another world_   
_In another place_   
_I could use a little company_   
_**(Come Back | Depeche Mode)**_

_10 ottobre 3639_

Lui e Georgij non l’avevano mai fatto in posti particolarmente strani. Non che in dieci mesi ci fosse stato il tempo per andarsi a infrattare chissà dove: proprio per evitare di perderlo, il tempo, avevano sempre finito per uscire molto poco e chiudersi in casa dell’uno o dell’altro, per usare al meglio le ore che avevano a disposizione.

E Michele, che era romantico, sì, ma mica come _quel bietolone di Gosha_ , trovava che il modo migliore di impiegare il loro tempo libero fosse a letto.

A fare sesso.

Ora, la colpa non era sua.

Aveva vissuto per ventitré anni tranquillo e contento – beh, più o meno – nutrendosi solo del suo amore per Sara e della voglia di distruggere ogni essere umano le si fosse avvicinato troppo. Era stato abbastanza ottuso e scrupoloso da impacchettare e mettere da parte qualsiasi sensazione inconsulta per gli estranei, quelli fuori di casa, la gente in generale. Il sesso era diventato soltanto un impulso da gestire in solitudine, sperando che l’urgenza con gli anni si acquietasse e la smettesse di tormentarlo. Poi era arrivato Georgij e tutta la sua autodisciplina da represso era andata bellamente a farsi fottere.

Insieme a lui, perché, oh, gli stava anche bene aver trovato qualcuno che gli piacesse così tanto da cavarlo fuori dal suo eremitaggio. Qualcuno che lo ricambiava, per giunta! Peccato che la vita, il karma, il destino o quello che era si divertiva a sottoporlo a giochetti sadici e gliel’aveva portato via proprio quando ci stava prendendo gusto.

Sapeva che la botta sarebbe stata pesante, quando sarebbe arrivata, ma pensava di poterla gestire. Ci credeva sul serio. Invece la valanga di sensazioni urticanti e perturbanti era arrivata tutta insieme: si svegliava al mattino sapendo che mancava qualcosa, trascorreva le giornate in quel limbo orribile, in attesa di una chiamata, un suono, un odore che gli testimoniasse che Georgij Popovič era ancora vivo e condivideva il suo stesso universo.

E poi c’era il sesso, sì. O meglio dire _non_ c’era. Lo aveva promesso, a Georgij, che si sarebbe tenuto occupato nei mesi della sua assenza e di missioni di avanscoperta e recupero non ce n’erano poche, nel loro sistema solare. Il problema era riempire i tempi morti, che non erano pochi quando le traversate si facevano lunghe o quando la giornata finiva troppo presto e lui non era abbastanza stanco da addormentarsi non appena posava la testa sul cuscino.

Gli erano rimasti solo i ricordi e i ricordi di dieci mesi cominciavano a scarseggiare, dopo appena sei mesi di distanze e più tempo libero di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Era tornato a essere il ragazzetto rabbioso e scostante che era a quindici anni e sapeva che non avrebbe fatto piacere né a Georgij né a Sara vederlo ridotto a quel modo ma non ci poteva fare molto. La rabbia era l’unica emozione che riusciva a opporre a tutta quella pressione e all’impotenza che sentiva, a scoprirsi solo un piccolo essere umano in un universo decisamente troppo grande.

I ricordi aveva deciso di metterseli da parte, custodirli gelosamente per paura di consumarli così tanto da non riconoscerli più. Non gli era rimasto che immaginare – _pianificare_ – tutto quello che avrebbero fatto assieme quando, finalmente, la dannata Lazarus II si fosse fatta rivedere dall’altra parte del Ponte.

Però c’era stata una volta, una sola, in cui era successo in un posto “strano” e Michele se lo ricordava per tanti motivi, primo fra tutti non per la stranezza in sé della cosa ma per come si era sentito in quel momento e perché erano arrivati a farlo proprio lì, su una navetta turistica che faceva la spola fra la Terra e la Luna – perché, sia mai, se andavi solo a spendere soldi nelle colonie solari t’accoglievano a braccia aperte.

Odiava damorire gli spazi ristretti, soprattutto quelli che coinvolgevano navicelle spaziali perse nel vuoto cosmico da cui non poteva scendere. La sensazione di soffocamento era spesso così reale da dargli la nausea ma a quel viaggio – a collezionare più ricordi possibili insieme a Georgij – ci aveva tenuto così tanto da ignorare qualsiasi capriccio personale. _Lui_ se n’era accorto comunque, della tensione, del fastidio, della paura che gli innervava ogni fibra nervosa, perché con Georgij Popovič non si scampava, quando diventavi l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni, di te non si perdeva neanche un battito di ciglia.

Lo aveva ritrovato a misurare a passi affrettati il corridoio vuoto e orribilmente stretto di quella navetta, con lo stomaco accartocciato in gola e le mani ridotte a pugni stretti nelle tasche, e lo aveva stretto per un polso in uno di quei momenti in cui il tocco di qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe bastato a farlo sobbalzare di disgusto. Se lo era riportato nella loro asfissiante cuccetta di quell’orribile volo notturno – notturno per gli orari in cui erano partiti dalla Terra, non certo per il cielo eternamente scuro che li circondava – in cui dormire era un’impresa per cui persino i suoi ansiolitici servivano a poco. Lo aveva baciato, sussurrandogli tutte le parole dolci e le rassicurazioni che gli venissero per la testa e per cui Michele non sapeva mai bene se essere più imbarazzato o compiaciuto, e forse era vero.

Forse neanche l’amore bastava in certe situazioni ma quella volta era bastata la sua voce, i suoi palmi caldi premuti contro le guance, la sua vicinanza a far reagire il suo corpo a qualcosa di diverso dal panico, mentre la sua rabbia si riversava tutta nella stretta sulle sue spalle e nell’impeto con cui incastrava Georgij contro la parete della cuccetta in un tonfo, pam, da rimbombare persino nel corridoio antistante. Ma Georgij non protestava, Georgij sospirava persino di piacere – oh, se solo Michele avesse avuto il tempo di confermare tutti i suoi sospetti sul masochismo latente di quel bastardo – e se lo stringeva contro e le sue mani vagavano lente sul suo petto e lungo la pancia, costringendolo a distrarsi dal pensiero che erano ancora intrappolati in una navetta spaziale.

Ricordava nettamente la percezione dell’adrenalina in circolo che trovava finalmente un motivo valido per sfogarsi, assieme ai battiti del cuore che schizzavano su come il suo respiro, mentre intercettava la pelle tenera del collo troppo bianco di Georgij e mordeva e succhiava, come se fosse diventato un vampiro assetato. Nemmeno la gravità artificiale di quella stanza o il sentore stantio dell’aria riciclata riuscivano a essere più un problema, mentre le sue mani frugavano sotto i vestiti e quelle di Georgij gli slacciavano i pantaloni e stringevano – _forte_ , come piaceva a lui. E Michele si doveva pure trattenere, una bestemmia gutturale incastrata alla base della gola mentre lo stomaco se n’era tornato al suo posto, perché lì non si poteva fare assolutamente casino.

Michele, quando Georgij gli si aggrappava addosso come se volesse diventare un tutt’uno con lui – pelle, ossa, nervi, costole incastrate nelle costole – si scordava di tutto, persino di quanto odiasse fluttuare nello spazio in una scatoletta per sardine. Michele, quando Georgij si lasciava passivamente spingere in un angolo e poi cominciava a muovere le mani, sfiorandogli la pelle nuda con la punta dei polpastrelli, si dimenticava persino come si faceva, ad incazzarsi. E poi c’era stato quel momento bellissimo, mentre ricominciava a baciarlo – denti, lingua, saliva e bestemmie smozzicate – e aveva un motivo valido per restare senza fiato; quel momento in cui Georgij con una mano sola si era sbottonato pure i suoi, di pantaloni, mentre le dita di Michele si ancoravano ai suoi fianchi e lui già cominciava a spingersi fra le sue gambe, senza aspettare che avesse finito.

In quel momento lì, quando Georgij era riuscito a scoprirsi a sufficienza e a impugnare entrambi, a fatica, nella presa salda di una mano sola, Michele aveva creduto di morire. Perché, e se ne vergognava da morire, fra tutti i motivi più che piacevoli che aveva per impazzire ogni volta che il suo ragazzo si lanciava in quel genere di giochetti, c’era il fatto che Georgij aveva…

«Un piercing? Proprio lì? Non lo facevo il tipo, sai?».

Il ritorno alla realtà fu brusco come ricevere una secchiata d’acqua gelata e venire gettati fuori da una finestra, tutto in una volta sola. Michele aveva barcollato ed era caracollato giù dalla sua sedia sospesa, facendosi anche un gran male al culo, tanto per cambiare. Aveva impiegato cinque secondi esatti per riaprire gli occhi, scattare in piedi ignorando la dolenzia generalizzata che gli faceva tremare le cosce, e poi fiondarsi sulla sua scrivania.

«Oh, ma che cazzo, non guardare!» aveva strillato, la voce che prendeva una nota ridicolmente acuta, mentre le sue mani accartocciavano in uno spazio ristrettissimo l’aptologramma che aveva davanti a sé, facendo sparire in un istante lo schermo del suo computer da polso.

«Oh, no, non lo buttare, sembrava un disegno così carino! … no, forse visti i soggetti, _artistic_!».

Emil Nekola troneggiava nel vano della porta della sua stanzetta con le braccia conserte e un sorrisone enorme sul volto barbuto. Nonostante la statura alta e le spalle larghe, irradiava vita e colore come un grosso girasole che la luce se la produceva da sola e quando Michele riuscì a metterlo a fuoco, buona parte del suo imbarazzo svaporò in un’espressione contrita – anche se, a dirla tutta, era un sollievo che il suo migliore amico l’avesse beccato _solo_ a disegnare.

«Sì, ma come cazzo ti viene di entrare così nelle stanze della gente senza manco avvertire!».

«Veramente ho bussato, prima di entrare. Tre volte» Emil gli fece segno sollevando anche le dita, prima di proseguire, per nulla scoraggiato dai modi scontrosi del ragazzo.

«E ti ho anche chiamato! Ma a quanto pare eri molto preso dal tuo lavoro».

Emil aveva la rara capacità di non far trasparire alcun tipo di malizia, anche quando lo spazio per esserlo, malizioso, ci sarebbe stato tutto. Forse era anche per quello che, a suo tempo, Michele aveva finito per diventarci tanto amico – lui che la malizia la vedeva dappertutto e in ogni occasione e se ne ritraeva a prescindere con lo scatto stizzito del represso orgoglioso.

«’mbeh, sì, stavo pensando… elaboravo cose… non è che prestavo tutta st’attenzione al resto del mondo, insomma… potevi bussare più forte!» sbottò Michele, mentre riapriva con cautela solo un angolo del foglio aptologrammatico che ancora giaceva nel palmo della sua mano e lo sfiorava, salvando tutto nella memoria del suo computer da polso, prima di richiudere il programma di disegno.

«Non me l’avevi detto che ti piaceva disegnare, però… e nemmeno che te la cavavi così bene, pensavo fossi ferrato solo nel disegno tecnico».

Emil non si fece depistare da quel tentativo di segretezza a scoppio ritardato e insistette, continuando a lanciare occhiate curiose oltre la sua spalla. Che Michele avesse degli hobby era effettivamente per lui fonte di estrema meraviglia, contando che il ragazzo era chiuso come un’ostrica e cavargli di bocca qualcosa di più di una bestemmia o di un’osservazione polemica sul mondo circostante era un’impresa.

«Mah, manco io lo sapevo! Ho cominciato a farlo così, tanto per… uh… passare il tempo. E per distrarmi, tipo… solo che finisco ogni cazzo di volta a disegnare sempre lo stesso soggetto quindi non è che la situazione migliora, eh».

Michele in qualche modo era riuscito a tornare padrone di se stesso e aveva accostato di malagrazia la sedia alla scrivania di quella stanzetta provvisoria e alquanto spoglia, che doveva fare solo da alloggio temporaneo per il tempo della traversata dalla Terra a Venere. Era un posto claustrofobico a dir poco ma occupare il suo tempo a disegnare aveva il raro effetto di placarlo e distrarlo – anche se finiva per farlo concentrare troppo sulla mancanza dell’oggetto di tutto quello che scribacchiava. E a volte era un dolore che pungeva forte al centro del petto, lasciandolo senza fiato.

«Beh, vedila così: è un modo alternativo… e sicuramente molto artistico… di sfogare la tensione».

Emil sorrise ma non lo stava prendendo in giro: sarebbe stato facile, visto quanto Michele si prestava con i suoi scatti d’ira e il suo modo a dir poco comico di reagire al più piccolo degli imprevisti, ma a lui non andava giù quel modo di fare. Gli interessava ben poco prendersi gioco degli altri e, nel caso del suo migliore amico, non ne vedeva nemmeno la ragione – soprattutto quando era ovvio che dietro quella facciata comicamente burbera ci fosse un uomo a pezzi.

Michele non poteva essere più grato del fatto che lo prendesse tanto sul serio – ed era stato l’unico, da quando la Lazarus II era sparita nel Ponte, a meritarsi tutta la sua gratitudine. Emil non diceva mai “ _dovresti lasciarli perdere_ ” o “ _fattene una ragione_ ” o persino “ _va bene ma la tua vita intanto deve andare avanti_ ”. Michele non aveva ancora ben capito se l’amico lo facesse per quieto vivere o perché davvero capisse fino in fondo cosa significasse trovarsi nella sua situazione ma poco importava: in entrambi i casi gli offriva una spalla su cui piangere e più supporto di quanto lui stesso credesse di meritarsene.

Per questo finiva per sbrodolarsi in sua presenza e lasciarsi andare a dichiarazioni che, in retrospettiva, si rendeva conto essere parecchio imbarazzanti e quella volta non fece eccezione perché «Eh, cazzo! O così o mi ammazzo di seghe!» sputò fuori esasperato, sbattendo un pugno contro la scrivania e facendola tremare rumorosamente.

Avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua a sangue perché, dannazione, non era il caso di scendere così nel dettaglio delle sue intemperanze sessuali ma Emil aveva incrociato le braccia e messo su quella sua espressione pensosa da “ _in effetti non hai tutti i torti_ ” e, sì, probabilmente era a tanto così dallo sparargli qualsiasi battuta si fosse meritato dopo un’uscita del genere.

«Piuttosto, perché sei qui? È successo qualche casino?» aggiunse Michele precipitosamente, sperando che bastasse a cambiare argomento, prima che la discussione degenerasse in una seduta da psicanalista sullo stato della sua non brillantissima salute mentale. Emil si premette le mani sui fianchi e si raddrizzò, come colpito da un’intuizione improvvisa, e scosse il capo: «No, no, affatto! Fra mezz’ora cominciano le manovre di atterraggio e stavo venendo a chiamarti, è quasi il momento di prepararsi sulla plancia di comando».

Michele sbuffò, visibilmente contrariato, e: «Almeno usciamo da ‘sta scatoletta di sardine… boh, cominciamo ad avviarci» concluse, facendo per avviarsi alla porta.

«Vedrai, Venere è molto più bella di quello che raccontano. Ricorda un po’ il nostro Sahara com’era più di millecinquecento anni fa ma con più laghi di lava. Decisamente di più» aggiunse Emil con fare giulivo e gli circondò le spalle in un abbraccio fraterno, mentre Michele sibilava stancamente. Non ce l’aveva con lui ma l’atterraggio era il momento peggiore di tutto il viaggio su una nave spaziale. Non importava quanto fossero migliorate le tecnologie: tutta la procedura era schifosamente lunga ed estenuante, anche per chi la seguiva come semplice passeggero. E poi c’era la sensazione di oppressione fisica, che si faceva fortissima quando arrivava l’attrito con l’atmosfera del pianeta, e la gravità vera – non quella artificialmente ricreata dalla nave – che si incollava alle ossa e spremeva il cranio in una morsa, neanche gli volesse far ingoiare tutti i denti.

«Poi stasera, dopo il report della prima esplorazione, ci sediamo da una parte dopo cena e mi racconti un po’ questa storia dei disegni, sono proprio curioso di sapere come ti è venuto in mente di immortalare così il tuo… _amore_ per Georgij!».

Stavolta Emil _aveva riso_ e Michele aveva una gran voglia di rifilargli una gomitata nelle costole ma nel tempo che formulò quel pensiero, due colleghi che correvano scompostamente lungo il corridoio principale del piano centrale della Nave per le Traversate Rapide li urtarono, facendolo inciampare nei suoi passi.

«Oh, ma che cazzo…».

«Scusa! Scusalo, è la prima volta che viene su Venere!» esclamò uno dei due, quello che non stava davvero correndo ma si faceva trascinare dal suo ben più vispo compagno, di cui Michele colse a stento un cortissimo caschetto di lucidi capelli neri.

«Dai, Yuuri, sbrigati, fra cinque minuti chiudono la vista panoramica!».

«Uff, ma c’è ancora gente che _si emoziona_ a guardare un fottuto pianeta dall’alto?!» sbuffò Michele, grattandosi un lato della nuca con fare scettico, mentre i due ragazzi sparivano in un rumore di passi che rimbombava sul pavimento metallico.

«Eddai, Micky, parli come un vecchio! E poi neanche tu sei ancora mai stato su Venere o sbaglio?».

In quel momento Michele invidiava Emil da morire: se ne camminava nei budelli infernali di quella nave come se stesse facendo una passeggiata sul pianerottolo di casa sua, come se su una nave spaziale ci fosse nato e ci fosse vissuto più che con i piedi ancorati al terreno dalla gravità vera, quella terrestre.

Doveva essere colpa della sua voglia di ficcare il naso un po’ ovunque, perché in lui la curiosità sembrava avere la meglio su qualunque remora personale. E poi Emil nel rischio sembrava sguazzarci: più qualcosa sapeva di pericoloso o mai tentato prima, più lui doveva metterci lo zampino e vedere cosa succedeva.

«No, ma francamente non mi interessa vederla dall’alto… tutto quello spazio nero attorno… cazzo, che ansia!».

Michele non era un grande amante del rischio ma, più di tutto, detestava lo spazio. Era un’amara ironia della sorte avere orrore dello spazio nell’Era della Colonizzazione Spaziale ma a lui tutto quell’infinito e inconoscibile spazio buio in cui fluttuare e rischiare la morte per il più piccolo errore nella costruzione di una nave o di una tuta spaziale faceva paura. Altro che curiosità o favolosi panorami spaziali che sembravano usciti fuori dalla fantasia di un bambino sotto acidi: tutta quella roba per lui era angosciante o al massimo noiosa, quando era in uno dei suoi giorni più tranquilli.

Ma cos’aveva da perdere da quando Georgij e Sara se n’erano andati? L’ansia era sempre _qualcosa_ , rispetto al vuoto soffocante che lo assaliva, quando aveva troppo tempo a disposizione per pensare a quella mancanza senza possibilità di rimedio. E poi aveva bisogno di soldi e finché era Emil a decidere le missioni, non doveva fare altro che aggregarsi e seguire la sua scia.

«Come sei poco romantico! Se ti va di dare un’occhiata, però, abbiamo ancora qualche minuto di tempo» concluse l’amico, facendo un cenno col mento alla grande veduta panoramica che si apriva in una mezzaluna trasparente su tutto un fianco del ponte principale. Il resto dei partecipanti alla loro missione – una trentina di persone – erano tutte assiepate vicino alla vetrata e anche Emil le raggiunse.

Michele si limitò a piazzarsi al centro della sala, le mani infilate nelle tasche della sua tuta azzurra e le spalle crollate in avanti in una posa rassegnata. Il suo sguardo scivolò svogliatamente sul globo arancio, ricoperto di fitte nubi bianche, che galleggiava nell’oscurità di fronte a loro, e finì per soffermarsi sulle persone che occupavano il ponte, invece.

Erano tutti ragazzi e ragazze poco più piccoli o poco più grandi di lui, tutti maggiorenni ma nessuno al di sopra della trentina. Quelli che erano abbastanza bravi o fortunati da sopravvivere alle missioni di esplorazione ed estrazione, con quindici anni di esperienza sulle spalle riuscivano a trovare impieghi sul suolo terrestre e fossero pure lavori sul campo nei recessi più gelidi della Finlandia o del nord del Canada, tutto era meglio che rischiare la vita in una di quelle scatolette di sardine.

L’atterraggio fu meno traumatico di quelli che aveva vissuto di solito ma Michele sospettò che la colpa fosse di Emil, che seduto da un lato continuava a parlargli a manetta del posto dove avrebbero dovuto andare a compiere i campionamenti per conto della Koré, l’azienda che aveva commissionato la loro missione; ma anche dell’amico iper-eccitato di Yuuri, che continuava a mostrargli tutte le foto che aveva fatto e come non vedesse l’ora di “ _mettere piede nella Piana Teo Torriatte, c’è il più grande lago di lava del sistema, Yuuri!_ ”.

La lava.

Quando erano scesi, tutto quello che Michele era riuscito a vedere era stata una vasta distesa di sabbia e poi gli immensi e verdeggianti terrazzamenti di Ur. Polo commerciale nonché una delle città più grandi di Venere, Ur era anche meta turistica per i giardini pensili che, oltre ad essere particolarmente scenografici, costituivano il metodo agricolo più diffuso sul pianeta e rendevano le sue città pressoché autosufficienti.

I primi giorni erano stati tediosi a dir poco, con tutta la procedura di adattamento all’atmosfera venusiana, ma per sua fortuna la gravità del pianeta e quella terrestre erano quasi identiche e dopo appena una settimana erano tutti pronti per cominciare l’esplorazione. Era stato solo quando avevano messo una decina di chilometri fra loro e Ur che Michele l’aveva vista finalmente, ‘sta lava, e aveva capito perché tutti ne cianciavano come se fosse chissà quale meraviglia cosmica.

«Immagina il mar Mediterraneo ma con la lava al posto dell’acqua» aveva detto Emil, mentre dal finestrino del loro modulo esplorativo Michele vedeva uno dei costoni dei Monti Maxwell digradare rapidamente e lasciare il posto alla famosa Piana di Teo Torriatte.

Era un mare, su questo doveva dare ragione a Emil, un terrificante mare rosso e ribollente di lava fluida e incandescente, sovrastato da un vapore che dava l’impressione di bruciare già solo a guardarlo dalla sicurezza del loro autoveicolo che sfrecciava a parecchie migliaia di metri più in alto.

«Certo, qui magari non ti viene voglia di fare un bagno!».

Michele non capiva dove Emil trovasse le palle di ridere di fronte a un panorama del genere, perché l’unica cosa a cui lui riusciva a pensare era alla morte senza scampo che lo avrebbe atteso, se fosse scivolato lungo il costone roccioso e fosse rotolato in quell’oceano rossissimo e infuocato. Anche gli altri membri della missione si erano istantaneamente ammutoliti, facendolo sentire per una volta meno solo nelle sue più che giustificate paranoie. L’unica altra persona che sembrava condividere l’entusiasmo di Emil era il giulivo amico di Yuuri, seduto appena due file avanti a loro, che strattonava per un braccio proprio il povero Yuuri. Michele non ci aveva granché parlato ma aveva deciso che si sentiva spiritualmente molto vicino a quel ragazzo che impallidiva molto e non sembrava a suo agio da quelle parti.

Proprio come lui.

In ogni caso la fortuna doveva averli graziati in molti sensi, perché la loro meta era lontana da quel mare infinito di lava. Situato nella Fortuna Tessera, il campo base della loro missione di ricerca si vicino a una _nova_ che sul fondo ribolliva, manco a dirlo, di lava.

«Un bell’ambientino, eh» borbottò Michele, le braccia serrate contro la tuta ignifuga di un’arancione squillante, da rivaleggiare persino coi toni più accesi della lava che sostava tranquilla sul fondo della spaccatura a forma di stella su cui sostava in quel momento. Puntò i piedi vicinissimi all’orlo di quel crepaccio roccioso, guardando in basso e chiedendosi, ancora una volta, quanto male avrebbe fatto quella massa incandescente a contatto col suo corpo e quanto ci avrebbe messo a squagliargli carne, nervi e ossa.

Avrebbe fatto malissimo ma forse lui non avrebbe avuto nemmeno il tempo di accorgersene fino in fondo, chissà.

«Beh, tieni presente che quella in fondo alla Deacon Nova è una delle caldere a cielo aperto più stabili di Venere quindi siamo stati davvero fortunati ad essere assegnati a questo distretto per la ricerca della perovskite».

La mano di Emil calò in una presa sicura sulla sua spalla e per un istante Michele ebbe l’impressione che lo stesse persino _trattenendo_ , neanche gli si fosse risvegliato in petto qualche oscuro timore, a vederlo così vicino all’orlo del precipizio.

«Perov… che?» sbottò Michele, scrollandosi di dosso quel sospetto con una scossa decisa del capo, mentre l’amico riprendeva a spiegargli: « _Perovskite_. È un minerale di origine magmatica, la Koré lo lavora e viene poi rivenduto per le celle solari ma… Micky, l’hai data un’occhiata all’obiettivo della missione, quando l’hai accettata?».

Emil lo fissò, senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta – non una che fosse esauriente, per lo meno. La mascella tirata, il capo incassato fra le spalle, lo sguardo ostinatamente perso davanti a sé, Michele pareva persino più incazzato del suo solito e la cosa lo preoccupava: gli aveva parlato di quella missione nella speranza di scuoterlo un po’ dal torpore mortifero che l’aveva assalito dalla partenza ufficiale della Lazarus II.

Negli ultimi sei mesi Michele aveva già partecipato ad altre due missioni nella Fascia Principale, missioni in cui Emil l’aveva seguito principalmente per due motivi: erano abbastanza pericolose da rivelarsi entusiasmanti; erano abbastanza pericolose da fargli temere per l’incolumità di Michele. E il suo migliore amico, a differenza sua, non affrontava il rischio badando a tutte le variabili in gioco; ci si gettava a capofitto e rischiava di rimetterci ben più di qualche costola incrinata.

«Boh, tu m’hai detto che c’era una missione _interessante_ su Venere, pensavo a qualcosa di meglio che infilare cariche esplosive in dei fottutissimi sassi spaziali» sbuffò Michele. La caldera più stabile del pianeta Venere non era esattamente il motivo per cui si era rinchiuso per quattro giorni in un’orrida nave spaziale dagli spazi troppo angusti. Aveva sperato in qualcosa di abbastanza rischioso da movimentare le sue giornate ma, passata la novità di trovarsi su un pianeta diverso dal suo, si stava già abituando alla vita su Venere.

«Ma lo è! La Deacon Nova è ancora praticamente inesplorata, perché metà dei cunicoli più interessanti camminano vicinissimi alla caldera quindi bisogna fare in modo di arrivare al giacimento di minerali… beh, a dove le previsioni di ricerca suppongono che ci sia la perovskite… senza finire nella lava».

Davanti ai suoi occhi, Michele si risvegliò immediatamente in un sorriso soddisfatto, esclamando: «Eh, cazzo, potevi dirlo prima che era così difficile. Andiamoli a cercare, ‘sti cunicoli». Emil lo fissò, rincuorato: di tutte le missioni su Venere era riuscito a iscrivere entrambi alla meno rischiosa, in termini pratici, ma anche alla più divertente, in quanto a esplorazione. Sperava vivamente che sarebbe bastato quel barlume di avventura e soprattutto il contatto ravvicinato con il calore bruciante della lava a placare le pretese di Michele. Di persone che per inseguire il mito dell’avventuriero spaziale ci avevano rimesso le penne in appena vent’anni di vita ne aveva viste parecchie.

«Prima avvertiamo il resto della squadra che… niente, è già andato…» sospirò, mentre il suo migliore amico già si avventurava giù per la scalinata ricavata nella roccia, che costituiva il primo livello della discesa nello strapiombo stellato della Deacon Nova – l’unico attualmente esplorato nella sua interezza.

Michele già non ne poteva più di tutti quegli intoppi burocratici: gli unici due motivi per cui intraprendeva quelle missioni erano i soldi e il picco d’adrenalina che potevano dargli. Di tutte le implicazioni scientifiche o culturali gliene fregava poco; di tutte le controindicazioni politiche a proposito dello sfruttamento di lavoratori troppo giovani e bisognosi gliene fregava anche meno. Fino a quel momento le paghe erano stato appena sufficienti e di adrenalina non se n’era vista abbastanza.

Continuava a sentirsi soffocato, per essere uno che stava cominciando a viaggiare da un angolo all’altro del Sistema Solare, perché tutto si riduceva ai troppo risicati metri quadri di navicelle spaziali incertamente sparate verso l’obiettivo e alle zone precisamente delimitate in cui espletare le loro missioni pericolose. Rocce a volontà, confini prestabiliti, un nulla opprimente attorno a lui: tutto gli ricordava che c’erano troppi posti in cui non poteva andare e persone che non gli era concesso vedere.

Si chiedeva persino se sarebbe stato così sbagliato violare i rigidi protocolli di sicurezza di quelle missioni – che id morti truculente ne causavano a decine – per testare fino in fondo i suoi limiti. Magari si sarebbe rivelato più adattabile di quello che credevano e comunque, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, cos’aveva da perdere? La sua…

«Micky, ma dove vai, fai attenzione!».

La voce di Emil e l’echeggiare dei suoi passi affrettati, gomma spessa contro il basalto, lo riscossero dalle sue elucubrazioni e Michele si trovò tirato all’indietro un attimo prima di mettere il piede nel vuoto, lì dove terminava bruscamente la scalinata del primo livello.

La presa di Emil era sempre salda, Michele aveva l’impressione che il suo migliore amico sarebbe stato capace di tirarlo per i capelli persino dall’aldilà – ammesso che esistesse – per riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi. Gli piaceva quel modo di essere toccato, anche se non gliel’avrebbe mai confessato ad alta voce. Gli piaceva soprattutto perché lo faceva sentire protetto, proprio in un momento in cui si sentiva più solo, senza una rete che lo riparasse da tutto quello che la vita gli stava lanciando addosso.

«Stavo vedendo da dove potevamo arrampicarci per scendere più in basso, stai tranquillo!» borbottò, invece, fingendo di avere tutto sotto controllo ed Emil finse di dargli corda.

«Va bene ma non c'è bisogno di lanciarsi dal precipizio senza nemmeno una corda, Micky, mica hai le ali!».

Michele sbuffò, sentendosi colpito da quell'osservazione più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto, visto quanto scherzoso e noncurante era stato il tono dell'amico. Prima che quello potesse aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, lo interruppe in un offeso «Piuttosto dove ca... Dove diamine eri finito?! Altri cinque minuti e imparavo davvero a volare!».

«Stavo parlando con Phichit che...».

«Chi?!» sbottò Michele, seguendo il verso del dito indice di Emil, puntato verso l'imbocco della scalinata. Un ragazzo dal corto caschetto di capelli neri si accorse di quel gesto e sollevò un braccio, salutandoli in un gran sorriso, a cui Michele poté finalmente dare un nome.

«Phichit, il ragazzo di Yuuri! Micky...».

Emil sospirò, manifestando la prima sfumatura d'impazienza nella voce, da quando la missione era cominciata. Persino Michele si rendeva conto che la sua pazienza era a dir poco leggendaria – solo Georgij riusciva a sopportarlo con altrettanto spirito ma, c'era da dire, il suo ragazzo sapeva essere persino più esasperante di lui.

«È una settimana che siamo su Venere, senza contare i tre giorni di viaggio... Non mi dire che non hai parlato con nessuno!».

«' beh... Ho parlato con te!» borbottò Michele, mostrando i palmi vuoti, mentre era la sua volta di mostrare qualcosa di nuovo: il primo barlume di vero imbarazzo. In una parte nascosta di se stesso si rendeva conto che il suo isolamento cominciava ad assumere contorni esasperati e aggiunse precipitosamente, più per rassicurare se stesso, che per tranquillizzare Emil: «E poi con Yuuri ci ho parlato... Uh... Due volte! Ma quindi... Lui e... Coso, lì, Phichit... Stanno assieme?!».

«Sì! Sono carini assieme, eh? Si stanno specializzando in Geologia Spaziale e hanno deciso di farlo sul campo. In realtà Phichit si sta specializzando, Yuuri è già al dottorato ma si è lasciato trascinare da Phichit... Giusto ieri mi raccontava che cambiare soggetto della ricerca dalle caverne sottomarine terrestri all'attività lavica venusiana gli ha ridato molta mot... Micky, ma mi ascolti?».

Michele aveva già sollevato il piccone in dotazione per scavare il primo appiglio nella roccia e cominciare la discesa. Cosa doveva dire? Che quei due erano fortunati? Perché lo erano, un casino, a potersene girovagare per il Sistema Solare e seguire le loro aspirazioni... Se Georgij e Sara fossero stati lì, si sarebbero uniti a Emil per sfotterlo, perché faceva l'eremita, e a richiamarlo, perché voleva fingere di essere un esperto esploratore e poi rischiava di scivolare inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi.

Invece non c'erano e a lui prendeva una strizza pazzesca alla pancia, da gelargli persino le cosce, a pensare che non avrebbero potuto tornare.

«Sì, sì, ti ascolto! Solo che non ce ne possiamo stare tutto il giorno qui a spettegolare sugli allegri quasi sposini, uh?!».

Michele cercò di pronunciare quelle parole buttandole fuori come se non avessero importanza, come se fossero soltanto un'osservazione come un'altra ma si rese conto troppo tardi che Emil l'aveva sentito tutto, il puntuto sarcasmo sulle parole "allegri quasi sposini", e lo aveva afferrato per un polso.

Si preparò alla reprimenda che ne sarebbe seguita ma il suo migliore amico si limitò a sorridere ed esclamare: «Micky, ok che dobbiamo andare all'avventura ma facciamolo in modo comodo! L'ultima parte del percorso esplorato finisce in quel tunnel che hai appena superato... partiamo di lì e poi ti prometto che ci sarà tutta la roccia che vuoi da scalare!».

Di fronte al sorriso tranquillo dell'amico, tutta la rabbia di Michele sfumò nella piega amara delle labbra, mentre annuiva e lo seguiva col capo chino. Era umiliante partire sempre così sparato e venire corretto ogni volta ma in quel campo scopriva di poter accettare con una certa sportività la superiorità di Emil, soprattutto contando che l'amico non se ne vantava, neanche quando avrebbe potuto permettersi di farlo.

Emil aveva ragione e la discesa iniziale nella parte di tunnel già scavata non solo risparmiò loro un bel pezzo di arrampicata sospesi sulla lava – idea che Michele stava cominciando a trovare parecchio inquietante da attuare – ma gli offrì la possibilità di infilarsi in uno dei cunicoli naturali che attraversavano la Deacon Nova nei suoi budelli più profondi.

Di quella benedetta perovskite – Michele si era persino ricordato di chiedere a Emil che razza di forma avesse, prima che si inoltrassero abbastanza in fondo da lasciarsela sfuggire – non sembrava essercene traccia. Il peggio, notò, era che stava andando a ficcarsi per l’ennesima volta in un budello angusto, in cui non aveva nemmeno lo spazio necessario per sgranchirsi le braccia; quando, finalmente, furono costretti ad affiorare in superficie, quello che l’aspettava non era meglio.

Più di metà della giornata lavorativa trascorse alternandosi fra il buio di cunicoli, che decidevano di interrompersi sul più bello, e lente e roventi discese verso il basso, mentre un sole implacabile continuava a battere sopra le loro teste, bloccato in quell’angolo di cielo a Est in cui minacciava sempre di tramontare, senza farlo mai. Una delle fregature più grosse di Venere, aveva scoperto Michele durante la loro prima settimana di permanenza, era il fatto che un giorno in quel posto ne durava pressappoco quanto _duecentotrentaquattro_ sulla Terra. Questo spiegava le persiane ermeticamente chiuse e l’assoluto bisogno di orologi per regolare lo scandire del tempo in quel posto ma significava anche che le giornate all’aperto erano spaesanti al massimo grado – questo senza contare che il moto venusiano era retrogrado e il sole andava da Ovest ad Est quindi Michele poteva dire di non sapere più neanche in che cazzo di direzione andare senza perdersi.

«Forse dovremmo fermarci per oggi e tornare al campo base, eh? Ci vorranno almeno un paio d’ore per risalire con calma».

Erano le quattro del pomeriggio, quando Emil si fermò e lo strinse per una spalla. Le loro tute erano sporche di terra scurissima e il sudore cominciava a diventare urticante, lì dove il tessuto ruvido sfregava contro la pelle, lasciando segni rossi dietro di sé. Michele sospirò, asciugandosi la fronte con una manica, mentre guardava la caldera pacificamente ribollente ad ancora alcune centinaia di metri sotto di loro.

Se ne stava seduto sul costone, i piedi che dondolavano nel vuoto, mentre Emil beveva a piccoli sorsi dalla sua bottiglia termo-isolata la soluzione idratante di sali minerali che aveva impedito a entrambi di finire disseccati come foglie arrostite dal sole. Era stata una giornata noiosa ed estremamente faticosa, Michele non sapeva nemmeno dove avrebbe trovato la forza per rimettersi in piedi e risalire verso l’alto, né come avrebbe fatto a reggere nove mesi di quel ritmo.

Col tallone dei suoi stivali di gomma spessa graffiava indolentemente la superficie scabra della roccia su cui era seduto, facendo franare i sassolini in basso, lì dove la lava li scioglieva come fossero stati fiocchi di neve. Fu quasi per caso che il suo sguardo ametista e stanco si posò su una strana rientranza nella parete fratturata in più punti, qualcosa che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva scambiato per una semplice ombra.

«Emil… Emil, cazzo, guarda, non ti sembra un…» esordì, riabbassandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso per inquadrare meglio quel punto della roccia.

«Sì, sì, stavamo pensando di rientrare ma… eh, Micky, hai detto qualcosa?».

«Se mi dessi retta, invece di spettegolare di continuo con i tuoi amichetti del campo base! Guarda!» sbuffò Michele, allungando il braccio in basso e verso destra, mentre Emil smetteva di parlare nel fono-auricolare che portava fissato all’orecchio sinistro, per seguire con lo sguardo il verso indicato dall’amico.

«Non era quello il dannato cunicolo che cercavamo per avvicinarci alla caldera senza cominciare a scavare? Andiamo a dare un’occhiata, tanto siamo già qui!».

Michele al campo base non ci voleva tornare e non voleva tornare nemmeno all’Innuendo, l’ultima oasi di rifornimento e sosta ad appena mezz’ora dal loro campo. Era venuto su Venere per le alte temperature, le condizioni di vita proibitive, i pericoli che lo avrebbero costretto a restare sveglio e vigile e soprattutto _concentrato_. Magari quel cunicolo nemmeno portava da nessuna parte – anche se sembrava esattamente quello della maledetta mappa che Emil gli aveva sventolato sotto il naso un centinaio di volte in mezza giornata – ma preferiva rimandare il ritorno anche solo di qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione orribile che si era incollata alla pelle assieme al sudore e lo avvelenava dei pensieri più deprimenti.

Emil continuava a fissare il cunicolo, poi lanciò una rapida occhiata alla sua faccia e dovette accorgersene, di quello che gli stava passando per la testa. Decise che ad assecondarlo non ci avrebbero perso nulla: erano ancora sufficientemente lontani dalla caldera e quello sembrava proprio il tunnel che stavano cercando, quello che portava al famigerato giacimento di perovskite.

E soprattutto gli sembrava che il suo migliore amico avesse un gran bisogno di fare quell’ultima passeggiata.

«Senti… sì, siamo ancora nella posizione cinquantaquattro… pare che l’abbiamo trovato. Ti trasmetto le coordinate precise, noi cominciamo a dare un’occhiata, tu avverti gli altri. Sì, in ogni caso ci risentiamo fra mezz’ora per la chiamata di controllo» concluse rapidamente, mentre Phichit, dall’altra parte dell’auricolare, accoglieva quella notizia in una risata cristallina e augurava ad entrambi buona fortuna per l’ultima esplorazione della giornata.

Michele era già tre passi avanti e si era rimesso in piedi, improvvisamente ringalluzzito, dando mostra pure di controllare bene il suo equipaggiamento e gli strumenti, prima di procedere a testare la roccia per la discesa. Non riusciva a capire perché ma, per quanto proclamato amante del rischio, Emil era uno che badava a tutte le opzioni e prendeva sempre le sue precauzioni, prima di muoversi. Era un atteggiamento prudente che nella mente di Michele cozzava terribilmente con lo stereotipo dell’amante del rischio che si gettava a capofitto in ogni pericolo, affidandosi solo sulla buona sorte. Dall’altro lato la buona sorte sapeva essere terribilmente ondivaga, mentre il buon senso restava l’opzione preferibile, se si voleva vivere abbastanza a lungo da tornare a casa e raccontarle, quelle missioni.

Per la sorpresa di entrambi, quello in cui finirono per infilarsi assomigliava all’imbocco di una vera e propria galleria e Michele si ritrovò a respirare più liberamente in un posto dove poteva muoversi e allungare le braccia senza – miracolo! – toccare il soffitto. Quella dell’ombra che offriva riparo dal calore esterno era, tuttavia, solo un’impressione momentanea.

«Sembra un forno, cazzo!» bestemmiò Michele mentre, torce alla mano, si inoltravano più a fondo. L’atmosfera era in effetti a dir poco soffocante ma Emil non riuscì a rispondergli, perché la sua attenzione fu immediatamente catturata da un luccichio sospetto, che combaciava forse con troppa perfezione con quello che stavano cercando dall’inizio della giornata.

«Micky… Micky, forse ci siamo davvero…» esclamò, facendo un cenno col capo all’amico, mentre si cavava il picconcino dalla cintura della tuta e attaccava la basanite scurissima e dura che costituiva per buona parte l’interno di quella grotta. Non ci volle molto perché sotto gli occhi di entrambi venissero fuori dei frammenti dalla forma cubica che assomigliavano chiaramente alla…

«Ah ma allora ‘sta perovskite esiste davvero!».

Il ruggito estenuato di Michele riecheggiò prepotente fra le pareti strette della grotta ma l’adrenalina già cedeva il posto all’insoddisfazione: era tutto lì il prezioso _tesoro_? Niente difficoltà di sorta, niente pericoli imminenti?

«Ma sarà abbastanza? Mi pare solo qualche pietruzza…» notò, con la segreta e masochistica speranza che qualcosa andasse storto.

«No, in realtà questa… sembra essere solo l’inizio della vena… Phichit e Yuuri ne sanno sicuramente più di me ma dovremmo procedere verso il fondo della grotta in ogni caso, il cuore del giacimento dovrebbe essere più avanti ma possiamo anche rimandare a do… Micky!».

Michele già non lo ascoltava più. Gli era bastata quella possibilità per partire in quarta verso il fondo della caverna. Il suo entusiasmo si smorzò presto: più avanzano, più il rimbombare dei loro passi si faceva l’unico rumore avvertibile in quella grotta, mentre il calore saliva a livelli esponenziali. La vena continuava a scendere e loro con lei, finché non individuarono la causa di quella bolla rovente che cominciava a rendere pesanti persino inspirare aria.

Videro prima il lucore distante e aranciato che si propagava sulle pareti scure come il fantasma di un cattivo presagio e poi…

«Ah, così la caldera ha delle bocche secondarie… interessante».

La voce di Emil, alle sue spalle, suonava riarsa e mortalmente stanca e Michele cominciò a pentirsi di averlo trascinato in quel budello infernale. I bagliori aranciati della lava che sciamava fluida di fronte a loro si riverberavano nei loro sguardi e occupavano tutto il mondo che Michele conosceva fino a quel momento: a preoccuparlo, più di tutto, erano le bolle di calore che scoppiavano sulla superficie densissima della lava, schizzandola pericolosamente vicina ai loro piedi.

Stava quasi per dirgli “ _Torniamocene indietro, Emil_ ”, quando lo vide. C’era davvero il giacimento di perovskite lì sotto e occupava lo spazio da una parete all’altra, con le sue incrostazioni dalle linee cubiche così nette da sembrare scolpite dalla mano dell’uomo. Era grande abbastanza per rendere molto felice la Koré, che li aveva spediti lì sotto, ma c’era un grosso problema: un problema arancione e rosso, bollente e che scorreva esattamente fra loro e il loro obiettivo.

«Cazzo, come facciamo a passare, adesso?».

In retrospettiva, Emil non si pentì mai abbastanza di quel gesto: nonostante tutta la prudenza, prima di potersi rendere conto di cosa significava, aveva già mosso qualche passo verso la parete laterale della grotta in cui la bocca secondaria di quel vulcano se ne restava a gorgogliare silenziosamente.

«Qui c’è un passaggio… un po’ stretto e non so quanto praticabile… sarà meglio avvertire gli altri, però…» esordì, rimirando con un certo scetticismo la passerella lunga e stretta che costeggiava la parete.

«Quello che penso è che dovremmo attraversarla… la roba dall’altra parte potrebbe anche essere altro e poi, oh, siamo arrivati fin qua sotto, vogliamo fermarci ora?!».

In realtà Michele non pensava affatto: sapeva benissimo che quella dall’altra parte era perovskite, bastava puntare la torcia in quella direzione per distinguerne la forma peculiare. Non avevano alcun bisogno di addentrarsi ulteriormente in quel labirinto infuocato ma non ne aveva ancora abbastanza: forse non sarebbe cambiato niente in ogni caso ma avrebbe potuto raccontare che aveva camminato in bilico su un lago di lava ed era ancora vivo per vantarsene…

Con chi poi? E per che scopo?

«Micky… Micky, non è il caso di muoversi così velocemente, _fai piano_ ».

Emil non riuscì ad afferrarlo in tempo. Michele aveva già messo un piede sulla passerella e aveva cominciato a strisciare, faccia al lago e spalle al muro, con fin troppo entusiasmo. No, anzi, con una certa dose di terrore nello sguardo, un terrore che di sano non aveva nulla, visto come l’amico sembrava quasi ipnotizzato dalla presenza di tutta quella lava. Non poteva strattonarlo via, non poteva richiamarlo, non poteva compiere mosse false: l’unica strada che restava a Emil era seguirlo e cominciò a farlo con una certa cautela, perché più passi mettevano in fila, più la roccia sotto di loro si sbriciolava.

L’attenzione di Michele, intanto, era tutta fissa non all’altra sponda ma alla bolla gigantesca che continuava a gonfiarsi e crescere a dismisura a pochi passi dalla riva, minacciando di scoppiare da un istante all’altro. Se non si sbrigavano non avrebbero potuto né tornare indietro né andare avanti: la situazione non era tragica, era a un livello così alto di imminente apocalisse, che Michele finì per sentirsi più in colpa per Emil che non per se stesso.

«Oh, vedi? Ce l’abbiamo fatta e non era neanche così pericoloso da…».

Michele si voltò appena in tempo per vederlo, Emil che metteva il piede in fallo perché era troppo occupato a guardare quella dannata bolla di lava e vapore che stava per esplodere. Non seppe in virtù di quale formidabile istinto riuscisse a scattare in avanti e afferrarlo per la mano, giusto in tempo per tirarlo a sé. Emil approfittò di quell’inaspettato aiuto per spingersi in avanti e si ritrovò a rotolare dall’altro lato della grotta, superando anche Michele, che era rimasto sospeso sulla riva consumata che digradava nel lago.

Il tempismo non poteva essere stato più provvidenziale, perché appena cinque secondi dopo l’enorme bolla di lava esplose in un “pop” che non rendeva affatto il suo livello di pericolosità.

«Grazie Mi…» esordì Emil, mentre ancora si trovava seduto per metà a terra e cercava di ritrovare l’orientamento. L’urlo arrivò subito dopo, tanto forte e improvviso da raggelare l’atmosfera, come se una folata di vento artico fosse arrivata fin lì sotto. Davanti ai suoi occhi, Michele si portò una mano al collo, ricadendo in ginocchio come un sacco di patate buttato con violenza in un canto.

«Porca pu…».

Quella bestemmia gli restò conficcata in gola, insieme al gorgoglio di dolore che aveva il sapore metallico del sangue e della paura. Gli venne la nausea ma più di quella sentì il dolore lancinante che lo assalì all’improvviso, prima come una puntura di spillo, profondissima e concentrata proprio lì, fra il collo e la spalla sinistra. Poi la puntura divenne uno squarcio rovente, che divorava pelle e muscoli e nervi, mentre il bruciore saliva e saliva d’intensità, fino a raggelarlo e poi renderlo insensibile, per ritornare a fare male subito dopo, in un saliscendi di dolore che non riusciva a gestire.

«Micky… Michele, devo toglierti la mano o non posso aiutarti!».

Michele era per terra, raggomitolato su un fianco, e si contorceva cercando invano di scalciare via il dolore che cresceva a ondate sempre più potenti. Stava piangendo ma in quel momento nemmeno aveva la lucidità di trattenere le lacrime che gli scorrevano a goccioloni grossi lungo le guance, né riuscì a opporsi quando la presa ferma di Emil si strinse attorno al suo polso e lo costrinse ad allontanare la mano dal collo.

«… stringi i denti, Micky, l’ustione è piccola, forse questo basterà…».

Ustione? Piccola? Le parole entravano a stento nel cervello di Michele, che gridava impazzito per quel bruciore insopportabile che col passare dei secondi continuava a crescere. Non gli sembrava piccola, quella roba, anzi. Tutta la sua spalla sinistra e il suo collo erano stretti dalla morsa di un dolore che continuava a irradiarsi per il resto del suo corpo e gli rendeva difficile persino respirare.

Poi un sibilo sottile fendette l’aria densa e pesante della grotta, prima che qualcosa gli toccasse la pelle ustionata e terribilmente accartocciata dal calore, e una nube tiepida scese a portargli un sollievo apparente, che divenne presto torpore indolenzito, mentre la sua mente squarciava un’unghiata dopo l’altra il velo rosso che gli era calato davanti agli occhi.

«Come va?» sentì Emil chiedergli, un tremito di preoccupazione nella voce ancora ferma. Aprì gli occhi, asciugandoseli col dorso della mano destra, ma rimase rattrappito su un fianco, mentre una stanchezza chimica si sovrapponeva alla paura cieca di pochi istanti prima. Mise a fuoco il volto dell’amico e la bomboletta che ancora stringeva fra le dita, individuando l’origine del suo sollievo, e poi biascicò senza troppa convinzione: «Non… mnh… non lo so… cazzo… quella bolla di merda è esplosa e… uno schizzo di lava mi ha raggiunto… al collo, credo… non lo so, un attimo prima stavo bene, un attimo dopo volevo strapparmi mezza spalla…».

«Lo so che fa ancora male ma non devi toccarla assolutamente» lo richiamò Emil con voce indulgente, fermandogli la mano prima che raggiungesse il colletto della sua tuta, divorato dal calore della lava quasi quanto la sua pelle. Michele strizzò gli occhi e in quel breve lasso di tempo il palmo di Emil si spostò al centro della sua testa in una carezza leggera.

«Poverino, le bruciature da lava sono orribili, io una volta me ne sono beccata una sul polpaccio… conosco la sensazione» sospirò Emil, molto più sollevato, mentre Michele rabbrividiva appena sotto quel tocco gentile e ci si raggomitolava sotto, come un bimbo in cerca di coccole e rassicurazioni. Tutta la voglia di avventura stava scolorendo nella cruda realizzazione che aveva ficcato entrambi in una situazione senza uscita, mentre il suo sguardo, ancora velato dalle lacrime, scavalcò la figura dell’amico e si fissò sul loro passaggio fuori da quell’inferno.

«Emil… cazzo… ma la passerella è crollata… merda, che casino ho combinato» sibilò, provando a rimettersi per lo meno seduto, e le mani dell’amico lo strinsero di nuovo saldamente sotto le braccia, per aiutarlo a ritrovare l’equilibrio.

«Non potevi prevedere che quella bolla sarebbe venuta fuori proprio mentre attraversavamo la passerella, Micky! Troveremo un modo per venirne fuori».

Michele non capiva perché Emil non perdesse la pazienza e non se la prendesse con lui, invece di restarsene in ginocchio a controllare le sue reazioni e preoccuparsi della sua salute. La spalla e il collo gli facevano ancora male e il resto del suo braccio era addormentato dall’effetto analgesico dello spray anti-ustioni: non poteva arrampicarsi e così quella via d’uscita era fuori discussione. Dall’altro lato non gli sembrava di vedere attorno a loro nessuna strada per venire fuori da quell’inferno ribollente di lava.

Sbuffò, sollevando il polso destro e agitandolo per qualche secondo, finché il display del suo computer da polso non si illuminò, facendolo sbottare in un rassegnato: «Oh, cazzo, non prende!».

«No, in effetti ci sono troppi metri di roccia fra noi e l’esterno… dovremmo trovare un altro modo…».

Emil lo sorreggeva ancora, cingendogli la schiena con un braccio, mentre fissava con fare pensoso l’ologramma della mappa che spuntava dal suo computer da polso.

«Sì ma _che modo_?! E come fai a essere così tranquillo?!».

Michele sussultò contro il suo braccio ma Emil non se la prese per quell’improvviso scatto d’ira: anche lui sarebbe entrato nel panico, se quella fosse stata la prima volta in cui si trovava in una situazione del genere. O forse no, ma lui aveva un modo tutto personale di affrontare l’ansia. Le situazioni pericolose gli stimolavano l’immaginazione: era come trovarsi davanti a un puzzle a tempo, doveva solo cercare di risolverlo prima dello scadere del termine e aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione e la calma mentale, per farcela.

«Non è che sono tranquillo, Micky… ma prima di perdere le speranze… ho un paio di assi nella manica ancora da giocare…».

«Per esempio?».

Michele era teso, come una corda di violino, e i rimorsi cominciavano a scavargli nella pancia come vermi voraci: avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto e non era neanche tanto o solo per se stesso che gli dispiaceva. Emil non si meritava di finire in quel modo cretino, lui che era sempre così prudente e così _paziente_ con lui. E poi che diamine avrebbero pensato, Sara e Georgij, se fossero usciti dal Ponte in quel preciso istante e avessero scoperto che si era andato a cercare la morte per farsi prendere da un’evanescente voglia d’avventura?

«Per esempio dovresti ascoltarmi, quando ti dico che è importante stringere amicizia con i tuoi compagni di missione. _E parlarci_ » sorrise Emil, dandogli una pacca leggera al centro della schiena, mentre Michele atteggiava il volto a una smorfia interrogativa.

«Te lo ricordi, no, che ho avvertito Phichit, prima che entrassimo in questa grotta? Gli ho anche detto dove ci trovavamo e cosa fare se non ci fossimo fatti sentire entro una mezz’ora…».

«E quindi… restiamo qui ad aspettare… uh?».

Michele fissò il sorriso ottimista del suo migliore amico, rilassandosi appena nella sua stretta salda, mentre il significato di quelle parole si incideva nella sua mente fino in fondo. Non ci misero molto ad arrivare, il senso di colpa e di inadeguatezza: si era fatto vanto di saper affrontare il pericolo in uno schiocco di dita e invece nel primo giorno di missione era già riuscito a infilare entrambi in un vicolo cieco e farsi parecchio male.

«… ah, cazzo, avremmo già potuto essere sulla via del ritorno… guarda che ho combinato» sospirò, scuotendo il capo, ma Emil continuò a fissarlo con sguardo indulgente.

«Andiamo, Micky, era la tua prima missione importante… su un pianeta come Venere, poi! Sono sbagli che succedono, soprattutto se si è troppo entusiasti ma finché c’è modo di rimediare, non mi pare il caso di crocifiggersi così, uh?».

Michele avrebbe voluto dirgli che, no, non era stato affatto un errore dettato dall’entusiasmo. Era stata tutta colpa di… non avrebbe saputo neanche bene come spiegargliela, quella voglia di andarsi a ficcare in una situazione senza uscita – l’ennesima – e provare l’insano brivido di rischiare la vita. Preferì tacere e limitarsi ad annuire, quel tanto che il dolore sordo ma ancora presente fra il collo e la spalla sinistra glielo permettessero.

Erano trascorsi forse quaranta minuti appena da quel dialogo ma per lui avrebbero potuto essere ore, per quanto l’ansia e la stanchezza e il dolore fisico si mescolavano assieme, congiurando per rendere ogni respiro troppo pesante nel calore soffocante di quella grotta. Fu mentre si voltava per chiedere a Emil un sorso della soluzione idratante – anche se gli sembrava di dover resistere all’arsura che gli bruciava la gola più che poteva – che si sentì chiamare da una voce che non era la sua.

«Michele… Emil… siete lì?».

«Sì, siamo qui! Da questa parte!» rispose Emil, prima che lui potesse aprire bocca e riuscire a mettere in fila le parole necessarie a dare una risposta logica a quel richiamo. Gli sembrava quasi che venisse fuori da un sogno o da un vaneggiamento dovuto al caldo insopportabile di quel posto ma poi «Sono qui, venite!» sentì quella medesima voce familiare ripetere e altre voci sovrapporsi.

Emil lo aiutò a sollevarsi, mentre un paio di sagome spuntavano all’imbocco del tunnel che li aveva portati in quella grotta. Forse il suo migliore amico aveva ragione: forse parlare con i suoi compagni di missione, poteva rivelarsi utile, anche solo per evitare di finire dimenticati a morire arrostiti in un posto come quello. Di una cosa era certissimo: mai come in quel momento era stato tanto felice di vedere il volto allegro di Phichit Chulanont spuntargli davanti e sorridergli.

Sarebbero diventati sicuramente ottimi amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo venia. Questo capitolo era quasi il _doppio_ del precedente ma c'erano un SACCO di cose da dire. In realtà era anche un capitolo più sbilanciato dalla parte di Michele (nel prossimo ci sarà parecchio più spazio per Gosha, 'tho) e, come al solito, m'è partita la supercazzola fantascientifica condita di pseudo-soluzioni che di scientifico hanno ben poco.  
>  A tal proposito, un po' di chiarimenti:  
> \- Ciao, se sei un geologo e sei all'ascolto, ti prego, _non uccidermi_. So che metà delle robe che ho infilato qui dentro sono inesatte - insomma, tutto quello sproloquiare di minerali e vulcani sotterranei, merito solo il peggio - ma io sto alla geologia come Indiana Jones all'archeologia (cioè non sto, punto e basta): l'ho fatto per lo show! (?)  
>  \- "Teo Torriatte" è una canzone BELLABELLABELLA dei Queen; "Deacon" è un omaggio a "John Deacon" bassista dei - che ve lo dico a fare - Queen; sì, in questa fic sto buttando dentro riferimenti a manetta dei miei cantanti preferiti _because why not_. Nel 37° secolo saranno personalità degne di vedersi intitolati interi distretti planetari (sempre se per allora non ci saremo estinti tutti, ops);  
>  \- Tutte le info su Venere sono vere: il moto retrogrado, il giorno pari a 243 giorni terrestri (fun fact: su Venere dura più un giorno che un anno, ellamadonna), le "novae" che sono fratture a forma stellata del terreno, e, sì, Venere è un pianeta con un'attività vulcanica elevatissima, un effetto serra che levati, Donald Trump, e la pressione atmosferica al sulo è 92 volte quella terrestre; non in 'sta fic o non ci scendeva nessuno lì sopra a fondare città; per tutto il resto c'è la mitica Wikipedia;  
> \- Piccola storia felice: una volta, in un SuperQuark di una quindicina d'anni fa, uno scienziato parlava dell'ipotesi di terraformare Venere, disseminando non so che specie di alga nella parte alta della sua atmosfera per innescare una specie di contro-effetto serra o roba simile; quell'ipotesi m'è rimasta nel cuore, grazie, fanfic, epr aver realizzato i sogni di questa bambina Q_Q  
> \- La perovskite esiste, [davvero](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perovskite);  
> \- Questo capitolo era mediamente triste/avventuroso; per il prossimo ci sarà un collettivo tagliarsi di vene, perché se staggente non soffre, IO non sono contenta.  
> Alla prossima, signori, e BUONA FORTUNA A CHIUNQUE SIA SOPRAVVISSUTO A QUESTO WALL OF TEXT.

**Author's Note:**

> A me spiace per il fracco di infodump e worldbuilding selvaggio che vi siete beccati in questo primo capitolo ma era abbastanza necessario per tutto l'angst che seguirà e poi devo raggiungere il minimo di 7.000 parole per capitolo, PIGLIATEVELA CON IL FEST CHE AIZZA LA MIA LOGORREA (no, scherzo, è un fest bellissimo, SEMPRE SIA LODATO).
> 
> In ogni caso voglio fare un po' di angolo curiosità di cui frega solo a me:  
> \- ho ribattezzato Trappist-1 con il nome di "Hunky Dory", che è il titolo dell'album di David Bowie in cui compare "Life On Mars?"; anche "Blackstar" è il titolo di un album di David, l'ultimo, e "Lazarus" il nome di una delle sue tracce; e anche il resto dei pianeti di Trappist-1 sarà battezzato in ossequio ai voleri del Sommo™ perché ~~è lui che mi ha comandato di farvi il lavaggio del cervello con questa fic~~ sono fissata con Bowie, ok?  
>  \- "'39" è la canzone dei Queen che ha dato la trama basilare a questa fic, quindi per l'angst ve la prendete con lei, grz;  
> \- All'inizio in questa fic Georgij e Michele dovevano salpare sulla stessa nave e la storia doveva essere una storia d'amore che nasceva e si sviluppava sulla nave; poi ho deciso che l'angst era più divertente e che mettere alla prova l'amore di due persone costrette a restare distanti per chissà quanto tempo fosse più _soddisfacente_ ; dopo aver scritto questo capitolo mi sento già di merda, figuriamoci per gli altri quattro...  
> \- Il "Verme" o "Ponte" a cui fanno riferimento nella fic è il Ponte di Einstein-Rosen, un _wormhole_ , se andate sulla wikipedia vi spiega tutto lei, perché io c'ho poca sbatta, ma comunque è un concetto su cui ho giocato MOLTISSIMO, perché è pur sempre **fanta** scienza, questa;  
> \- Ho saccheggiato pezzi dell'universo del mio romanzo, "Ganymedian Meltdown", perché sì; in realtà molto poco, solo il concetto del Verme usato come mezzo di spostamento al posto della velocità della luce o dei salti nell'iperspazio; e i pianeti e i satelliti del sistema solare terraformati, naturalmente;  
> \- La scena del bacio a distanza con gli ologrammi è una delle cose più melense e romanticheggianti e BLEAH CHE HO MAI SCRITTO, MI SONO VERGOGNATA TANTISSIMO DI ME STESSA; spero di superare questa scena e fare anche di peggio nei prossimi capitoli;  
> \- Per ora basta, ma nei prossimi capitoli penso che mi spasserò da morire a comportarmi anche peggio con questi due poveri cristi, che sono melensi, imbarazzanti, mi piacciono tanto e io, naturalmente, li devo far morire MALISSIMO DI DOLORE.  
> Non letteralmente.  
> Credo. ;)


End file.
